Lover Discovery
by luckygirl91
Summary: Zitao yang kehilangan ingatannya mulai mencari jati diri dan cinta pertamanya lewat petunjuk dari diary yang dimilikinya. huntao/slight kaitao,kristao,krisbaek,lumin/gs/
1. Chapter 1

**LOVER DISCOVERY**

**Remake komik dengan judul yang sama dari**

**Lee Sang Eun**

**Cast:**

Huang Zitao/Wu Zitao(girl) -Oh Sehun

Kim minseok(girl) -kim jongin/kai

Do kyungsoo (girl) -Wu yifan/kris

Oh Baekhyun(girl) -Xi Luhan and all Exo member

**Warning:gs,typos,crack pair,gak suka gak usah baca**

**Prolog**

"sungguh kau nggak bisa mengingat satu pun atau apapun?"

"berapa kali harus kukatakan sampai kau bisa percaya?apa aku terlihat sedang berbohong?"

.

.

"kebiasaanmu bilang jatuh cinta tiap 6 bulan?sungguh nggak bisa dipercaya"

.

.

"Di diarymu mengatakan kalo kau menyukai seseorang yang pintar berenang!cowok itu pasti sering muncul dikolam renang sekolah ?berarti dia memang senang berenang atau dia pegawai dikolam renang!"

.

"Celana dalamku dicurinya!gara-gara dia,aku ganti baju tapi tetap pakai celana renangku yang basah kuyup!"

"Eekh,sungguh?serahkan ke aku,kalau ketangkap akan kubuat dia berlutut kekamu,oh sehun!"

.

.

"dibuku harianku ada cerita tentang piano!setiap kali dia bermain piano,selalu hujan turun dari langit"

.

"kau sembunyi diruang musik dan memotretnya!mereka berciuman,entah beneran atau bohongan tapi yang jelas memang ada hubungan antara guru musik itu dan kim jongin!dia membencimu jadi jangan tanya lagi alasan kenapa dia mengusirmu"

.

.

"walaupun mulutnya agak pedas tapi tampan juga anak itu!seperti ksatria penolongku.."

"namanya luhan,sejak dulu dia memang melakukan apa saja perintahmu"

"apanya yang keren dari cowok itu?manja,keras kepala,selalu merasa menguasai perempuan!sipayah yang hanya tahu cara memakai kepalan tangannya"

.

"kadang aku bertanya kenapa minseok kok benci banget ya sama luhan?apa sesuatu terjadi pada mereka berdua dimasalalu"

.

.

"hei kalian sudah dengar kabar itu?Wu Zitao kehilangan gara-gara ketabrak truk dan nyaris mati!dia lupa apa yang dia lakukan selama ini,termasuk semua foto-foto dan ancaman dia pada kita"

"nggak sedikit yang mau balas dendam sama dia,bahkan ada yang bilang ada yang mau ambil foto telanjang Zitao!"

.

.

"setelah lulus tahun depan ,aku berpikir untuk melamar Wu yifan!kakak laki-lakinya Zitao itu,lho!"

"apanya yang cinta sejati kalo cuma dirasakan sendirian saja?lalu kenapa melamar?baekhyun nunna gila ya?ah bukan nunna,ya ajhuma!yang melamar itu harusnya namja bukan yeoja kan!"

.

.

"hei kau,bisa nggak berhenti merokok?!semenjak jadi mahasiswa belajar yang bukan-bukan saja!"

"kalo kau panggil aku oppa,aku akan berhenti"

"jangan iseng!aku nggak akan memanggilmu begitu sampai mati,lihat saja!"

_Baru bisa ngepost prolognya ajah_ _kasih review dong biar author yang lagi belajar buat FF (walo remake tp masih kudu mikir _T.T _)ini semangat,klo gk mau y _


	2. Chapter 2

**LOVER DISCOVERY**

**Remake komik dengan judul yang sama dari**

**Lee Sang Eun**

**Cast**

Hwang Zitao/Wu Zitao(girl) -Oh Sehun

Kim minseok(girl) -kim jongin

Do kyungsoo (girl) -Wu yifan/kris

Oh Baekhyun(girl) -Xi Luhan and all Exo member

**Warning:gs,typos,crack pair,no bash,cast dan cerita hanya pinjaman,gak suka gak usah baca**

**Chapter 1**

_Seperti tidur yang sangat lama dalam kegelapan yang pekat...dan ketika membuka mata,saat itu didalam kepala semua seperti gumpalan awan putih,bersih tanpa apapun_.

"sungguh kau nggak bisa mengingat satu pun atau apapun?" yeoja berpipi tembem itu menatap lekat padaku.

sekarang,aku sudah capek mendengar pertanyaan sama yang diulang-ulang!

"berapa kali harus kukatakan sampai kamu bisa percaya?jadi kamu pikir aku sedang berbohong?"

Namaku Wu Zitao,tahun ini umurku 18 tahun sekarang aku kelas 2 1 bulan yang lalu ada kecelakaan hebat!sebuah bus terbalik karena berusaha menghindari mobil yang melanggar garis median jalan!Aku yang sedang naik bus itu,kehilangan kesadaran lalu dibawa kerumah sakit dan selama 1 bulan nggak sadarkan diri lalu ketika kesadaran itu datang..seperti selembar kertas...aku nggak ingat apa-apa!begitulah penjelasan dari orang-orang yang saat ini disampingku!

"nggak usah berusaha terlalu keras untuk mengingat hal yang banyak kita masih banyak"itu Appa dengan penuh perhatian membelai rambut hitamku

"betul Zitao!"kata Eoma dengan penuh kasih sayang

"nggak ada yang perlu semua satu keluarga,oppa akan selalu disini untuk membantumu"oppa yang begitu baik dan lembut sampai kerepotan ...

.

.

.

"bagaimana bisa melupakan aku?ini penghianatan!hatiku sungguh sakit" si pipi baozi terus saja mengoceh sejak mereka datang ke kamarku

"mungkin karena terlalu lama tak sadarkan diri dan tak makan nasi,dia tak cukup nutrisi,makanya hilang ingatannya" si mata belo itu sok tahu menganalisis keadaanku

Saat ini hanya 2 cewek yang sifatnya kelihatan nggak begitu baik orang yang ku kenal!

"sebenernya sebelum kecelakaan aku hutang 20rb ,kubayar gk ya?"si pipi tembem berbisik pada temannya yang bermata seperti owl itu

"pura-pura nggak tau aja"balas si owl pun berbisik

.

.

"kalo lihat drama atau film,ingatan akan kembali pelan-pelan,hal seperti ini ada hubungannya dengan IQ nggak ya?orang bodoh akan lebih lambat untuk mengembalikan ingatan dibanding orang pintar..terus terang Zitao,kamu nggak sepintar itu"Anak ini kim minseok,selalu membanggakan penampilan tingkat A yang menarik dan hebat,kecuali pipi baozinya tentu saja,dia ngotot kalo kami dulu adalah teman akrab.

"Entahlah,bisa jadi masalah adrenalin atau endorphin,bukan IQ!selain itu,bisa juga karena kekurangan vitamin!"dan ini adalah Do kyungsoo,kelihatannya seperti orang intelek tp itu semua palsu!dia sedang berusaha meyakinkan bahwa aku teman akrabnya.

Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit,hampir setiap hari mereka berdua datang mencariku,untuk membantu merawatku,katanya!tp aku tahu apa tujuan sebenarnya mereka datang kerumahku

"eh,Oppamu kapan kembali kerumah?"tanya minseok

"sedang kerja sambilan ya?aku juga mau kerja sambilan bersama oppamu!boleh nggak ya?"kyungsoo pun tak mau kalah kepo kalo itu sudah menyangkut soal oppaku

Tujuan utama mereka adalah oppaku!Wu yifan umur 20tahun sekarang sedang kuliah dijurusan sastra diUniversitas kami bersaudara tp entah kenapa aku melihat dia begitu berbeda .tubuhnya yang menjulang menghadirkan kharisma yang tak bisa diabaikan siapapun yang melihatnya,yah walopun aku termasuk yeoja yang berbadan matanya yang tajam namun teduh mampu melelehkan hati yeoja dia pasti akan selalu masuk dalam daftar namja terkeren dimanapun keberadaanny.

"mungkin karena aku hilang ingatan,aku merasa dia bukan oppaku"gumam tao

"tao!"tatap minseok kasihan"kalo gitu kita coba cara itu saja!aku yakin ini akan ampuh,ingatan yang hilang karena kejutan harus dikembalikan dengan kejutan"

Minseok meraih sebuah berangkas hitam kecil yang ada dikamar itu.

"tu...tunggu,apa yang akan kau lakukan"tao beringsut mundur

"percayalah tao,ingatanmu pasti akan kembali!HIAAAAAT"minseok mengangkat tinggi-tinggi brangkas itu.

Tao yang takut reflek menendang minseok jatuh dari ranjang dengan kaki panjangnya

"mau ditolong malah marah!kayaknya sifatmu yang dulu kelihatan lagi"minseok yang marah meraih kerah jaket tao.

Tak mau kalah tao pun meraih kerah baju minseok"kamu juga yang benar saja!setiap kali datang selalu menggangguku saja"

_Benarkah orang-orang seperti ini temanku?!aku benar-benar ingin segera tau masa laluku,_batin tao

"ah lihat ini ada isinya!"ucap kyungsoo melihat sesuatu yang ada didalam brankas yang terbuka gara-gara ditendang tao tadi.

"hoo ini buku harian ya?"kyungsoo mengambilnya,yang ternyata sebuah diary.

"buku harian?!anak seperti itu bisa menulis hal yang kayak gini!"ucap minseok yang turut melihat tak mempercayainya.

"jangan baca seenaknya!"rebut tao

_Sebuah buku harian ..._

_Kini itu adalah satu-satunya petunjukku sekarang,dengan perlahan aku membaca yang tertulis mengejutkan ini bukan kisah tentang aku seorang tapi juga tentang orang lain yang aku sukai._

_._

_._

_._

Tak lama setelah sadar dan dinyatakan baik-baik saja oleh dokter yeah kecuali ingatanku yang belum kembali akupun diperbolehkan untuk bersekolah yang tau aku kehilangan ingatan hanya guru wali kelas dan temanku 2 itu saja,pihak sekolah dengan tujuan baik untukku pun menempatkan aku satu kelas dengan kedua temanku itu.

"ng..?kalian baru dengar hal itu sekarang ini?"tao yang sudah menceritakan isi diary nya pada kedua teman (yang katanya dekat) ikut bingung saat mereka bilang tidak tahu.

"kebiasaanmu bilang jatuh cinta tiap 6 bulan?sungguh nggak bisa dipercaya"ucap minseok yang dari tadi menyimak cerita tao.

"namanya siapa?aku tahu setiap cowok disekolah ini,jadi aku bisa membantumu"desak kyungsoo seperti jaksa yang mengorek kebenaran.

"itu dia masalahnya,aku nggak tahu!walau sudah dibolak-balik buku itu,tapi hanya kata 'dia' atau 'kamu'aja yang ditulis disitu..."jelas tao menunjukkan diary nya kembali ke dua temannya itu

"lama-lama kok seperti baca novel romantis?jangan-jangan kau memang diam-diam ingin jadi penulis ,di internet sedang ngetop sama cerita-cerita kayak gitu?"komentar minseok setelah ikutan membaca diary itu

"tidak!kalau kau baca pasti mengerti itu memang ceritaku"tao yang selalu terpancing ucapan minseok yang memojokannya pun menggebrak keras mejanya

"mm..sepertinya,isinya memang betul tentang kau..."kyungsoo yang dari tadi diam membaca diary tao tiba-tiba bersuara menengahi keduanya."karena nggak ada namanya,nggak ada jalan lain untuk mencarinya selain dengan melihat yang tertulis dibuku ini!"

"cowok itu bisa aja gendut dan jelek ya?seleramu kan agak spesial!"minseok terkikik sambil kembali menggoda tao.

"aku benci kau bakpao!"lagi-lagi tao dibuat naik darah oleh minseok "pokoknya aku harus tahu siapa namja itu,seperti apa namja yang pernah membuatku jatuh hati..dan mencari tahu orang seperti apa aku sebenarnya?"

"kau pikir kau itu anak seperti apa di masa lalu?kalo tak mau dibilang lebih parah dariku berarti kau itu sama dengan aku!kamu tahu pepatah bagai pinang dibelah dua?nah itulah kita"

"kalo aku lihat kamu aku jadi takut pada masa laluku!"

"percayalah padaku,yang tahu tentangmu adalah aku"ucap minseok dengan penuh percaya diri.

"orang yang paling nggak bisa ku percaya itu kamu,bakpao!"jika diibaratkan gunung,tao sudah meledak berkali-kali karena ucapan miseok.

"hei teman-teman!lihat sini"kata kyungsoo menghentikan perang mulut keduanya.

"ini catatan pada tanggal 11 september tahun lalu..

_Melihatmu yang sedang berenang seperti ikan lumba-lumba.._

_Sambil memercikan air yang berkilau,dengan tenang kau membelah air dan tubuhmu yang elastis telah mengajariku arti suatu seni yang tinggi!_

_Aah..ingin rasanya mandi diair yang telah dipercikannya.._

_Hatiku yang gugup tak kuasa memandang,seperti gelembung airnya putri duyung yang perlahan sirna..._

"ini buku diary ya?seperti karya seni saja.."

"ikan lumba-lumba..!?"gumam kyungsoo illfeel

"itu bisa jadi dulu aku pintar dipelajaran sastra kan?"ucap tao tak menghiraukan wajah bergidik kedua temannya itu

"Di diarymu mengatakan kalo kau menyukai seseorang yang pintar berenang!cowok itu pasti sering muncul dikolam renang sekolah ?berarti dia memang senang berenang atau dia pegawai dikolam renang!"kyungsoo mengambil kesimpulannya.

"anjing kampung yang lewat pun bisa kalau cuma pendapat seperti itu.."ejek minseok.

.

.

Mereka pun memutuskan mencari kebenaran diary itu walau dengan memaksa tao masuk ke ruang ganti renang khusus namja.

"pertama-tama kau masuk dulu,siapa tahu kau bisa merasakan bau badannya dan langsung mengenalinya!"ucap minseok sambil membuka pintu dan tangan kirinya memegang kerah seragam tao yang berusaha melarikan diri.

"jangan!aku tidak mauu,,kalo ada orang yang memergoki gimana"tao mencoba lari tapi gagal karena minseok menarik dengan kuat seragamnya dengan tangan terlatihnya, dia pemegang sabuk hitam jangan lupakan keluarga nya mempunyai tempet pelatihan beladiri turun temurun yang otomatis yeoja berpipi tembem itu menguasai beladiri itu jadi tidak heran tenaganya begitu kuat.

Dengan sekali dorong minseok berhasil memasukkan tao keruangan itu dan mengunci dari luar.

"bukaaa"tao yang panik pun menggedor-gedor pintu dengan tangan dan kakinya tanpa ampun

"kami awasi pintu dari luar,selesaikan misimu maka kau akan cepat keluar"teriak minseok dari balik pintu

"hei minseok kenapa kau memaksa begitu?kau lihat kan banyak murid namja yang berenang?sebentar lagi mereka kesini?"kyungsoo yang bingung kepada minseok yang bersemangat sekali mendorong paksa tao kedalam.

"ini kesempatan tau,mungkin dengan memberikannya kejutan ingatannya akan aku ingin balas kelakuannya dulu..yuk kita kekantin .lapar nih"kyungsoo yang mendengarkan penjelasan minseok pun mengamini mengingat dia pernah sakit hati juga pada tao dan ikut kemana si pipi tembem itu pergi meninggalkan tao sendirian didalam.

.

.

.

Tao yang berada didalam mau tidak mau terpaksa mulai mencari apa saja yang bisa jadi petunjuk untuk menemukan namja yang pernah menjerat hatinya mendengar suara gaduh yang mengarah keruangan yang dimasukinya membuat tao panik.

"ottoke"gumam tao bingung mondar mandir mencari tempat bersembunyi.

"hei,tunggu sebentar!aku mau ganti baju dulu"

Ceklek

Tepat pintu terbuka tao sudah masuk kesalah satu loker tak terkunci tempat para murid menyimpan seragamnya selama ditinggal berenang.

_Satu orang..untung cuma satu orang!dari sekian banyak lemari,nggak mungkin dia akan kesini..nggak mungkin kan aku sesial itu _obrol tao dengan batinnya sendiri

Namun takdir berkata lain dan memang loker itulah yang dibuka namja itu.

BRAKK..mereka saling tatap bingung beberap detik karena sama-sama terkejut namja itu melihat hal yang tak seharusnya tanpa sadar dia langsung menutup kembali lokernya sambil berfikir apa yg dilihatnya.

"apa yang aku lihat tadi ya?apakah jin lemari?"gumam namja itu berspekulasi."mungkin aku salah kubuka lagi...apa gara-gara terlalu kebanyakan nonton film horor ya"kembali namja itu meyakinkan diri.

Tak beda didalam dengan perasaan campur aduk tao panik memikirkan bagaimana caranya kluar dari loker itu dengan namja yang setia tak beranjak didepan loker tempat tao pikiran pendek tao meraih sesuatu yang bisa menutupi mukanya agar tak dikenali oleh namja itu dan secepat kilat mendorong kuat pintu loker bertepatan saat namja itu akan membuka ,otomatis mengenai muka sang namja itu sampai membuatnya terpental kebelakang bahkan pingsan saking kuatnya dorongan tao tak peduli dengan secepat kilat dia melesat lari tanpa tau dia telah melakukan kesalahan fatal dimasa depan.

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N anyeong akhirnya selese chap 1 ada yang penasaran gak yah (gak ya hiks :/ )klo ada jangan lupa RnR nya y,sori klo masih banyak typo bahasa acak adut author masih ,ya udah author gk pintar basa basi see u next chap :D


	3. Chapter 3

**LOVER DISCOVERY**

**Remake komik dengan judul yang sama dari**

**Lee Sang Eun**

**Cast**

**Hwang Zitao/Wu Zitao(girl) -Oh Sehun**

**Kim minseok(girl) -kim jongin**

**Do kyungsoo (girl) -Wu yifan/kris**

**Oh Baekhyun(girl) -Xi Luhan and all Exo member**

**Warning:gs,typos,crack pair,no bash,cast dan cerita hanya pinjaman,gak suka gak usah baca**

**Chapter 2 : **Anak laki-laki yang bermain piano

_Entah kebetulan atau tidak,setiap kali kau bermain piano selalu hujan turun dari langit.._

_Dari jari tanganmu mengalir nada sendu,seperti siulan sedih burung layang-layang,_

_Menutup udara yang kelabu seperti hujan,seperti musik,hatiku juga dilanda hujan deras..._

_Kau,jangan sedih!karena aku akan mencintaimu bahkan dalam kepedihan._

_Tanggal 12 bulan juli_

"aah,,betulan nih!aku masih tak menyangka kalimat yang terlalu puitis ini hasil karya Zitao"ucap minseok sarkastis setelah membaca kembali lanjutan isi dari diary tao.

"nggak juga,apa kau tak lihat disana sini masih ada bekas contekan lirik lagu.."sanggah kyungsoo yang ikut serta mengorek isi diary tao.

"ini merupakan petunjuk!kalau dilihat bahwa dia menikmati musik dengan bermain piano diruang musik,bisa jadi dia orang yang sangat suka bermain piano atau bisa juga dia pengiring musik dipesta!"hasil analisis kyungsoo.

"berhentilah membuat dugaan yang aneh-aneh seperti itu kyungsoo"semprot minseok pada kyungsoo yang selalu berlagak pintar tapi selalu membuat kesimpulan yang konyol menurut minseok.

"hei kenapa anak itu (zitao)?"menghentikan obrolan konyol mereka disela istirahat kelas saat melihat objek yang dibicarakan terlihat bermuram durja menyangga wajahnya dibibir jendela lorong sekolah.

"oi oi sadarlah"panggil minseok pada tao dengan menarik-narik rambut gadis itu.

"aku kayak gini gara-gara kamu memaksa aku masuk kekamar ganti namja,urusannya jadi runyam asal kau tahu!"tao tiba-tiba berbalik berteriak dan menarik dasi minseok.

"Oo..sifat aslinya muncul,,sifat asli"dengan wajah datar minseok mulai menggoda tao menghiraukan kemarahannya.

"mata kami bertemu,dia akan mengenaliku huuuu.."curhat tao menangis sambil memeluk tembok.

"siapa suruh masuk lemari?cukup pasang muka nggak bersalah dan senyum lalu bilang'oh permisi'kan kau bisa kluar dengan tenang!"ucap kyungsoo enteng,tidak tau apa tao kalang kabut gara-gara terserang penyakit panik mendadak.

"aku nggak da komentar untuk hal itu!"minseok berujar tak penting.

"sembunyi dilemari dan akhirnya ketahuan sebenarnya gak apa-apa,masalahnya bukan itu..."ujar tao masih setia memeluk tembok dengan wajah menyedihkan.

"lalu masalahnya apa?"

"kamu curi sesuatu dari dalam lemari?"tebak minseok tepat dan membuat tao diam ditempat.

"kau mencuri?"tanya kyungsoo memastikan.

"kayak kurang kerjaan aja,mencuri segala"

"bukan mencuri!aku cuma nggak sengaja pakai itu untuk menutupi mukaku!"teriak tao tak terima dituduh mencuri.

"ngapain kau nutupin mukamu toh pasti ketahuan juga kalau kalian saling bertatapan!"

"waktu itu teman-temannya sedang menunggu dikoridor sekolah jadi gak ada cara lain!"

"sebenarnya apa yang kau pakai untuk menutupi mukamu?"selidik kyungsoo.

"bukan dompet kan?kalau deompet,itu jadi masalah kriminal"ucapan minseok sungguh membuat tao jengkel tapi untuk mengatakan kebenarannya pada mereka lidah tao tiba-tiba terasa ngilu.

"oh..itu..anu..yang aku ambil..."

"celana dalamku dicurinya!"tiba-tiba terdengar suara namja dengan penuh emosi koridor sekolah tepat bersebelahan dengan lapangan olahraga dengan penghalang jendela kaca saja jadi dari koridor bisa melihat jelas kegiatan dilapangan.

"eekh sungguh?!tak bisa dipercaya"teman namja itu menimpali.

"gara-gara dia,aku ganti baju tapi tetap pakai celana renangku yang basah kuyup!"

"lalu apa kau melihat wajah pencuri itu?"temannya yang lain menimpali.

"nggak jelas banget sih..tapi mungkin ingat kalau aku bertemu lagi dengannya"jelas namja itu ragu,saat namja itu lewat persis didepan tao dkk yang terhalang kaca bening tiba-tiba dia berhenti dan menengok tepat didepan tao berdiri.

"ehm..oh ya mukanya persis seperti itu"tunjuk namja itu tepat didepan muka tao dan membuat tao tiba-tiba berkeringat itu masih diam ditempat nampak berfikir dengan masih menunjuk tao "ng..?"

"betul,muka seperti itu nggak mudah dilupain,lingkar mata hitam seperti panda dan bibir berbentuk seperti milik kucing!"

"itu kan oh sehun"kyungsoo yang tadi ikut mematung tiba-tiba bersuara.

"kau kenal dengan oh sehun,tao?"itu minseok yang bertanya tapi tak dijawab oleh tao yang masih diam seribu bahasa (heleh -_-)

"KAU KAN!"ya namja itu oh sehun yang tiba-tiba berseru penuh semangat ke arah tao.

"AKU...BUKAN AKU"tao yang kaget,menjawab dengan tidak sadar.

"APANYA YANG BUKAN?"masih berseru sehun bertanya bermaksud menjebak tao.

"BUKAN AKU YANG MENCURI CELANA DALAMMU!"dengan polos tao jawab tanpa sadar sudah menggali kubur nya sendiri.

"aha.."senyum sehun karena berhasil menjebak sipencuri celana yaang tersadar tiba-tiba menampar mulutnya sendiri."itu dia pelakunya!chen-ya,lay-ah TANGKAP DIA!"teriak sehun kepada 2 temannya chen dan lay yang tiba-tiba sudah berada dikoridor mengejar tao yang sudah berlari kabur,setelah melompati jendela sebatas dada itu.

"jadi barang yang diambil Zitao dari dalam lemari adalah barang yang habis dipakai sehun..tapi kenapa sehun ya?ini benar-benar masalah serius"kata kyungsoo bingung.

"menutupi muka dengan celana dalam!habis dipakai pula... week...gak kebayang"minseok menutup mulut saat tahu kenyataan yang membuatnya ingin muntah tiba-tiba.

"BERHENTI DISITU,YEOJA ANEH PENCURI CELANA DALAM!"suara chen yang cempreng menggema dikoridor saat mengejar tao.

.

.

.

"disitu nggak ada?"tanya chen pada lay.

"anak itu gesit juga,ayo kita cari kesana!"ajak lay saat mereka masuk keruang dimana tao berbelok tapi tak menemukan sosok tao saat mereka sudah pergi yang memang sembunyi dibalik loker diruangan itu tiba-tiba diri sendiri,bertanya-tanya apa salah nya dimasa lalu sehingga kesialan selalu temannya(kyung-min) yang ada hanya untuk sekarang dikejar-kejar sebagai pencuri celana adakah orang baik yang bisa menyelamatkannya?

Tiba-tiba suara lembut piano menghentikan tangisan tao,dan tiba-tiba tao bangun dan keluar dari tempat terhipnotis tao berjalan mengikuti suara merdu itu berasal sampai dia tidak sadar sudah ada didepan pintu dimana seorang namja dengan wajah tenang memainkan melodi piano.

"namja yang sedang bermain piano itu..apakah dia yang dimaksud oleh diaryku?"gumam tao tanpa sadar.

Namja yang merasakan kehadiran seseorang tiba-tiba menghentikan permainannya.

"ah itu...maaf mengganggu"tao bersuara saat merasa namja itu terganggu dengan kedatanganya diruangan dimana namja itu berada sendirian.

"aku penasaran dengar suara musik dan masuk kesini,aku akan keluar,teruskanlah!"jelas tao saat merasa namja itu terus menatapnya tak suka.

"sudahlah..aku yang akan keluar!"namja itu beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan melewati tao sesudah mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat tao bingung.

"ah kamu,tunggu!"

"aku harap kau bisa pura-pura nggak kenal padaku"

"hee..apa maksudmu"

Saat namja itu hampir sampai pintu dia berhenti melihat tao buru-buru bersembunyi saat mendengar ribut-ribut diluar.

"ah masih belum ketemu?ngapain aja kalian kok nggak bisa mencari yeoja ingusan begitu?!sudah coba cari dikantin lantai bawah?"teriak seorang namja seperti memarahi bawahannya.

"belum,.."terdengar kata lirih seseorang.

"kalian berdua ngapain aja tadi dilantai bawah hah?chen!kau cari dilantai bawah!lay kau cari dilantai atas!dasar nggak becus!"itu sehun yang membentak chen-lay seenak jidatnya.

"baiklah"jawab mereka serentak tampak semangat tanpa marah setelah dimaki tadi.(aneh?kok bisa?entar ada jawabannya hehe)

"oke aku akan cari dengan teliti disini,akan aku tangkap yeoja pencuri celana dalam itu"sehun bicara dengan dirinya sendiri dan masuk keruang musik dimana tao bersembunyi dan namja piano yang entah mengapa belum beranjak dari pintu terbuka sehun menemukan seseorang yang dia kenal disitu dan menanyakan apa dia melihat yeoja yang dicarinya dengan menyebut ciri-cirinya.

"ah ternyata kau yang didalam,kim jongin"

'ah ternyata nama namja piano itu bernama kim jongin' batin tao.

"oh sehun,ngapain kau kesini?"tanya jongin aka kai pada sehun.

"aku sedang mencari seekor anak tikus ya seekor anak tikus aneh!"tao yang mendengar sehun asal menyebut dirinya hanya bisa menggeram ditempat persembunyiannya."apa kau melihat yeoja setinggi ini.."sehun menaruh tangannya tepat dibawah dagunya menggambarkan tinggi tao pada kai.

"rambut hitam sebahu dengan mata mirip panda dan bibir mirip kucing,dia kabur kesini nggak?"

"tidak..aku tidak lihat!daritadi aku disini sendirian!"

"begitu ya?ya sudah.."

"kenapa kau mencari anak itu?"tanya kai yang membuat sehun tiba-tiba diam ditempat.

"nggak biasanya kau tertarik urusan orang lain?semboyanmu kan'nggak ada raut muka,nggak ada perasaan,nggak ada kepedulian'?"jawab sehun saat kai bertanya seolah dia sudah hapal betul pribadi kai.

"begitu ya!ya sudah,pergi sana"sahut kai datar.

"kau mau mempermainkan aku ya?"sehun yang memang sedang emosi makin emosi mendengar jawaban kai."pokoknya,kalau kamu menemukan gadis itu langsung kasih tau aku!"sehun pergi setelah menutup pintu dengan tidak elitnya sampai berbunyi BRAAK.

Merasa keadaan aman Zitao keluar dari persembuyiannya dan berterima kasih pada kai karena menolongnya tapi jawaban yang tao dapat dari kai membuatnya terdiam lagi tak mengerti.

"siapa yang menolong siapa?aku nggak nyaman berada didekatmu,jadi jangan lagi muncul didepanku,Wu Zitao!"

'dia menyebutkan namaku padahal belum kusebutkan siapa aku,apa dia mengenalku..?!' batin tao.

"kau itu seperti racun,dan mengotori orang-orang sekitarku!aku cuma berharap mereka tidak dirugikan olehmu,kau tidak pernah tahu kan akibat perbuatanmu yang bersenang-senang diatas penderitaan orang lain?"setelah mengatakan itu kai pergi meninggalkan tao yang pucat pasi seperti orang mati yang arwahnya telah dicabut malaikat dari tubuhnya.

.

.

.

"dari penjelasanmu,namja itu aku rasa pasti kim jongin atau kami biasa memanggilnya kai!karena dia memang suka menyendiri diruang musik dan bermain piano"jelas kyungsoo saat tao penanyakan perihal namja itu.

"aku tahu kau bakal ketemu dia tapi nggak nyangka secepat ini"minseok asyik berguling diranjang tao karena memang setelah pulang sekolah mereka berkumpul dirumah tao.

"dia terlihat begitu membenciku!sebenarnya ada masalah apa dia denganku?rasanya sedih sekali dibenci namja keren seperti dia"kata-kata tao membuat kyung-min terpaku ditempat.

"ini sungguh tak terduga!Zitao setelah hilang ingatan kau benar-benar berubah bahkan tipe namja yang kau taksir berubah ha..ha..ha"

"kai dan kau itu seperti anjing dan cuma nggak suka pada kai tapi kai benci sekali padamu"

"bukannya itu sama aja?"jawab tao bingung dengan ucapan kyungsoo

"mau tau apa yang terjadi?"tawar minseok pada tao.

"iya,ingin tahu!tolong ceritain dong minseok!"

"nggak mau!"minseok mulai mempermainkan tao.

"bodoh banget aku kalo mengharapkan darimu!kyungsoo,kamu yang cerita ya!"bujuk tao pada kyungsoo

"penjelasannya bisa lama dan rumit,males ah!"

"KALIAN INI BENAR-BENAR TEMANKU NGGAK SIH?MASA MINTA TOLONG BEGITU AJA NGGAK MAU BANTU?"ledak tao ke kyung-min.

"_urusanmu kamu urus sendiri,jangan sampai ganggu orang lain!_itulah kata-kata yang selalu kamu ucapkan kekami kan?maka itupun berlaku untukmu sekarang"serius minseok sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya dipipi tao lalu mencubitnya dengan gemas "uuuh gemeS deh!kalo bukan sekarang aku takkan punya kesempatan melakukan ini ke kamu ha ha ha"minseok kabur setelah puas mencubit kedua pipi tao tanpa sempat tao membalasnya.

"yaaa KIM MINSEOK,AWAS KAU?"

.

.

.

Lalu dengan sedikit petunjuk kyungsoo,Zitao sampai dialamat rumah disinilah dia berada,ruang tamu kediaman kim.

"jongin shi bisa turun sebentar?ada teman yang mencarimu?"seorang maid keluarga kim memberi tahu kai.

"teman?"

"iya,seorang yeoja imut!pacarmu ya?"jangan tanya kenapa maid itu sok akrab dengan tuannya,itu semua karena maid itu jugalah yang merawat kai dari kecil jadi kai sudah mengangap maid itu bibinya sendiri dan menyuruh tidak terlalu bersikap formal dengannya.

"pacar?!aku tidak punya pacar bi!kenapa bibi tidak memastikan dulu dan langsung menyuruhnya masuk?"

"dia terlihat baik,aku akan siapkan jus!bawa saja dia kekamarmu,yang datang pacar jongin kalau ibumu tahu pasti dia akan senang sekali"ucap bibi itu gembira tanpa dia menyadari sang tuan yang berjalan dibelakangnya menuju ruang tamu diam terpaku menahan emosi saat melihat siapa yang bibi itu anggap pacar.

"ah halo..maaf tiba-tiba berkunjung kerumah tanpa menghubungimu dulu kai"tao sedikit canggung saat kai menatapnya tajam.

"Zitao,bagaimana bisa kau kesini?CEPAT KELUAR!"geram kai sambil menarik tangan tao menuju pintu keluar."BERANI SEKALI KAU MENGINJAKKAN KAKIMU DISINI!"

"sa..sakit!lepaskan!"karena ditarik paksa tanpa sengaja tao mengayunkan tas yang dibawanya kearah kai dan mengenai yang yang terkena pukulan tao reflek menutup mukanya saat merasa perih akibat hantaman tas yang melihat itu segera menarik kai menjauh dari tao

"kai..kai kau tidak apa-apa,buka tangan mu apa matamu terluka?"panik si bibi maid tadi.

"maaf!aku ingin bicara..hanya itu saja"tao yang merasa bersalah meminta maaf tapi masih melancarkan niatnya datang kesitu.

"memangnya kalo bicara itu pakai pukul-pukulan?kelihatannya saja seperti anak manis!"marah bibi itu pada tao yang telah memukuli tuannya.

"sudahlah bi,aku tidak apa-apa" dan dengan berat hati akhirnya kai membawa tao keluar dan mengajaknya bicara.

"aku tidak tahu kalo ada yang harus kita bicarakan berdua?"

"kamu...bukannya membenciku tanpa alasan kan?aku pasti melakukan keselahan yang membuatmu begiti marah padaku kan?"

"apa maksudmu?apa kau mau bilang kau tidak tahu kesalahanmu padaku?sebenarnya apa maksudmu menemuiku bukannya aku sudah bilang jangan muncul dihadapanku lagi?apa kau masih tidak paham kata-kataku?"

"itu aku..minta maaf untuk semua kesalahanku dengan sepenuh hati!sungguh-sungguh minta maaf,dan bisa kah kita berteman saja?"terang tao takut-takut melihat masih ada kemarahan kai yang seakan-akan ditahan untuk meledak.

"berteman katamu?Zitao kau sungguh tak tahu malu,dengan enteng meminta maaf setelah merusak hidup orang dan membunuhnya!apa kamu percaya maaf itu bisa menghapus dosa?naif itu memang mudah bagimu ya?"kata kai dengan wajah datar tp sungguh menyilet-nyilet hati tao.

"kenapa ngelantur,apa hubungannya dengan pembunuhan?memangnya aku melakukan pembunuhan?"tao tak terima fitnah kai.

"kau membunuh hatiku dan sudah menginjak-injak hidup 'orang itu'.pergilah!aku tak yakin bisa lebih lama memendam kemarahanku!kalo lebih lama melihatmu membuatku semakin ingin balas dendam padamu"kata terakhir kai dan meninggalkan tao sendiri ditaman.

.

.

.

Dengan lemas tao pulang kerumahnya,dia melihat kakaknya memarkirkan mobil setelah pulang dari kuliah langsung menerjangkan tubuhnya ke dada bidang kakaknya mencari ketenangan disana.

"hei kau baru pulang?apa habis bermain dengan teman?sudah jam 8 malam,apa kau sudah makan?"serentetan pertanyaan kris lontarkan tapi tak ada satupun jawaban dia dapat dari bibir kucing tao.

"Zitao?"dia merasakan kemeja bagian dadanya basah dan terdengar isakan kecil tapi kris hanya diam tak bertanya lagi,yang dia lakukan hanya memeluk balik dan mengusap-usap kecil punggung tao bermaksud menenangkan adik yang disayanginya itu."ssstt tidak apa-apa,semua akan baik-baik saja"

.

.

.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**LOVER DISCOVERY**

**Remake komik dengan judul yang sama dari**

**Lee Sang Eun**

**Cast**

**Hwang Zitao/Wu Zitao(girl) -Oh Sehun**

**Kim minseok(girl) -kim jongin**

**Do kyungsoo (girl) -Wu yifan/kris**

**Oh Baekhyun(girl) -Xi Luhan and all Exo member**

**Warning:gs,typos,crack pair,no bash,cast dan cerita hanya pinjaman,gak suka gak usah baca**

**Chapter 3:**Namja pemimpin Naga dan Serigala

Setelah misi penangkapan Zitao kemarin gagal Sehun tak menyerah. kini dia menghadang buruannya digerbang sekolah bersama kelompoknya (Chen dan Lay)mengambil peran penegak kedisplinan siswa yang sebernanya bukan tugasnya berdalih membantu para guru yang repot mengatur siswa yang begitu banyak jumlahnya.

"Oh sehun kau datang lebih awal!kenapa kau mondar mandir disini segeralah masuk kelas"

"Lee sonsaengnim,jumlah murid kita 1200 orang!hanya ada 1 guru pengawas dan beberapa pengawas pembantu yang bertugas mengecek seragam dan daftar hadir,apakah jumlah itu gak terlalu sedikit untuk pekerjaan ini?"Sehun mulai melancarkan aksinya"dengan niat tulus dan murni kami sebagai murid teladan kami akan membantu Lee sonsaengnim untuk pekerjaan ini,Tentu saja bolehkan?"Sehun mendekap tangannya didada dan menatap tajam saemnya,Lee sonsaengnim yang tahu posisi penting keluarga Oh bagi sekolah Kirin High School pun dengan sedikit gugup pun menyanggupinya.

"si..silahkan,Se..Sehun..."

"kalian dengar!saem sudah memberi ijin. Chen!kau awasi sekitar tembok rendah disamping gedung timur. Lay!kau jaga dipintu gerbang belakang."

"ok,Sehun!"jawab Chen-Lay kompak.

"hei Panda aneh...hari ini akan aku obrak abrik sekolah dan pasti aku akan menemukan mu..setelah itu akan ku beri balasan yang menyakitkan!"senyum Sehun yakin.

Dilantai 2 sebuah ruangan ada seorang namja yang memperhatikan tingkah Sehun.

"apa kau lihat Kai. sepertinya Sehun mulai berulah,dia merebut tugas pengawas siswa!kira-kira siapa korbannya sekarang. malang sekali!siapapun yang berurusan dengan Sehun takkan tenang hidupnya bocah itu punya kebiasaan mengganggu orang tanpa henti. tahun lalu aja 3 orang pindah sekolah gara-gara dia"ujar namja itu pada Kai yang sedang latihan piano.

"memang siapapun gak mudah menghadapi Sehun!didunia ini sebaik apapun kau menjalani hidup pasti ada saja orang jahat disekitarmu. aku tau Sehun takkan bertingkah kalo memang tidak ada yang memancingnya ,myeon"terang Kai pada namja bernama Junmyeon itu.

"oh,bukan maksudku memojokkan Sehun!apa kau tahu orang yang diincar Sehun?"

"mana ku tahu"ucap Kai sedikit meninggikan suaranya dan tiba-tiba menghentikan permainannya beranjak meninggalkan Junmyeon.

"Aah aku tahu...orang yang dikejar-kejar Sehun pasti Zitao kan?"tebak Junmyeon yang dengan otomatis menghentikan pergerakan Kai.

"jangan sok tahu banyak hal"

"tapi betulkan?disekolah ini hanya ada 2 orang yang bisa membuatmu membuka perasaanmu, walo kau terkenal dingin. Ah yang 1 sudah keluar!jadi tinggal 1 orang saja kan?hanya 1 orang yang bisa membuatmu tersenyum dan marah sekaligus..yaitu Wu Zitao!itu cerita yang sangat terkenal."setelah pendengar perkataan Junmyeon, Kai pergi tanpa membalasnya meluapkan emosi pada pintu yang tak bersalah BRAAAK

"waduh benar-benar ngamuk dia..sekali orang membicarakan Zitao dihadapannya tanpa banyak omong dia bisa naik pitam dengan mudah! Sungguh tontonan yang menarik!"kekeh junmyeon pada dirinya sendiri

.

.

.

Sementara itu...

"Zitao ayo bangun!sudah sampai sekolah"Kris membelai lembut rambut Zitao membangunkan Tao yang tertidur selama perjalanan kesekolah diantar Kris sekalian dia berangkat kuliah.

"ehm"hanya erangan Zitao menjawab lalu keluar dengan wajah yang masih mengantuk.

Zitao berjalan ogah-agahan sampai seserang tiba-tiba dengan tidak elitnya menarik kerah seragam Tao kepojokan sepi tanpa sempat mengelak. saat akan protes Tao baru sadar yang memojokkannya adalah duo Kyung-Min.

"pintu gerbang,pintu belakang dan tembok samping gedung timur dijaga ketat. Sehun sedang berusaha menangkapmu,kalo saja tidak ada kami kau hampir saja tertangkap"jelas Kyung soo.

"Sebal!gara-gara kau ingatanmu tak kunjung kembali kami juga dalam masalah nih,kalau saja kau bawa buku hitam itu keadaan bisa lebih baik"minseok mulai menggrutu.

"buku hitam!apa itu?"Zitao bertanya tak paham.

"ah sudahlah kita bicarakan itu nanti,sekarang pikirkan cara masuk kelas!apa kau tau untuk menangkapmu Sehun mengerahkan anak buahnya SiNaga dan SiSerigala?"

"apa itu siNaga dan Serigala?seperti komik fantasi dan sinetron saja"Zitao tambah bingung kenapa ada sebutan norak seperti itu.

"oke biar ku jelaskan!

_Sekarang ini ada sebuah perusahaan yang sedang berkembang pesat yaitu perusahaan yang dimiliki seorang keluarga konglomerat Oh. mereka termasuk konglomerat nomor 1 dinegara kita!cucu tunggal perusahaan itu adalah Oh Sehun,otomatis Sehun merupakan konglomerat generasi ketiga!untuk melindungi Sehun disekolah tidak terhitung banyaknya pengawal yang bersiaga,diantara mereka anggota utamnya adalah Kim jongdae aka Chen,tangan kanan Sehun!anak dari direktur Kim,direktur utama disalah satu perusahaan kelurga Oh. lalu Zhang ziying aka Lay,tangan kiri Sehun!anak direktur Zhang,direktur utama yang mengurusi perusahaan keluarga Oh dichina. Mereka mematuhi perintah Sehun dengan taruhan nyawa mereka. dan kita memanggil sitangan kanan Sinaga dan sitangan kiri Serigala,_

Mereka pintar berkelahi tapi anehnya sejak tahun lalu mereka jarang berulah walau kadang suka mengacau mereka tak pernah berkelahi para guru gak bisa berbuat apa-apa pada mereka,dan kau tahu dari semua kelas yang dikerajai hanya kelasmu lah yang selalu lolos Tao!aneh tak ada yang tau apa alasannya,apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang dia Tao?"kyungsoo menjelaskan panjang lebar tapi Tao yang putus asa sudah berjalan menjauh.

"kau mau kemana Tao?"

"aku akan pulang dan minta pindah sekolah!aku nggak akan pergi kesekolah !bagaimana kalau aku tertangkap dan Sehun mempermalukanku didepan satu sekolahan hanya gara-gara celana dalam "Zitao yang sudah berniat kabur tapi gagal karean minseok lebih kuat menarik seragam Zitao kearah tembok sekolah gedung barat.

"masuklah!kami temanmu jadi kami akan membantumu"Kyung-Min meyakinkan Tao.

"temboknya terlalu tinggi. apa ini bisa dipanjat,kalian mau aku bunuh diri ya!"

"tenang saja..bagian luarnya ajah yang tinggi bagian dalamnya rendah kok jadi tinggal lompat saja dari tenang saja kami akan membantumu naik"dan duo Kyung-min mangangkat tubuh Zitao bersama agar Tao bisa masuk. "sudah belum?"

"se..sedikit lagi!"

"cepetan naik keatas dong,berat banget nih!"minseok sudah mulai emosi. dengan berjuang keras akhirnya Zitao dapat mendarat dengan selamat,"cepat masuk kelas dan jangan sampai ketahuan!"minseok berseru dari balik tembok dan masuk melalui gerbang depan karen memang mereka tidak bermasalah dengan Sehun.

"ya"Zitao berjalan mengendap-endap dan tanpa sengaja menabrak namja yang sedang bersender ditembok sambil menghisap rokok dan membuat Tao kaget setengah mati. karena takut dia pun berniat kabur daripada berurusan dengan namja mirip preman itu.

"kenapa melompati tembok dan berjalan mengendap-endap Zitao!kau tidak terlambat karena bel sekolah belum bunyi"ucap namja itu

"eh kau..kenal aku?"merasa namanya disebut Taopun berbalik lagi saat ingin kabur tadi.

"pagi-pagi sudah ngaco,apa kau membuat permainan baru?tabiatmu tambah jelek saja"

Tao yang tak suka kata-kata kasar namja itu pun tak mengindahkan dan berniat pergi tiba-tiba dihadang namja itu lagi.

"hei..masih ingat janjimu kan?jangan pernah beritahu siapapun atau kau akan mati ditangan ku!"

"apa maksudmu?aku nggak ngerti"Namja itu mengancam Zitao dan menarik kerahnya seperti akan memukulnya tapi tiba-tiba muncul Sehun dibelakang namja itu.

"saking takutnya padaku mencoba kabur sampai melompati tembok barat yang tinggi..hari ini kau tertangkap panda mesum ha..ha..ha"Sehun tertawa senang.

_Keluar dari mulut macan jatuh kemulut buaya _Tao mulai menangisi kesialannya,entah kenapa dia lebih takut pada Sehun dan tanpa sadar berlindung dibelakang namja tadi.

"i..itu..bisa tolongin aku nggak?kumohon..."Tao mulai mengiba lalu jawaban namja itu membuat Tao heran

"itu permintaan atau perintah.."

entah naluri darimana Tao menjawab dengan bingung "pe..perintah?"

"baiklah jika itu maumu aku memang tak bisa menolak!Oh Sehun,entah ada urusan apa kau dengan anak ini..tapi sekarang aku ingin kau pergi"pembelaan namja itu sungguh mengejutkan bagi Zitao.

"apa katamu?kau mau menghalangiku,mau menantangku hah?"

"aku sudah biasa dengan tantangan,kau yang berbadan seperti 2 ekor ayam dijadikan satu,yakin bisa mengalahkanku hah?"melihat mereka asyik adu mulut Zitaopun memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk kabur. "bagaimana?sudah lama aku nggak bertarung nih?"tantang namja itu pada Sehun.

"kau menyebalkan...tunggu ya aku akan kembali dengan Chen dan Lay"kabur Sehun dari namja itu.

"dasar penakut!"namja itu tersenyum melihat Sehun lari terbirit-birit."ck melihat kesempatan pintar sekali kabur siZitao. ada apa ini apa Sehun menemukan kelemahan yeoja itu!lihat saja setelah kerja sampinganku selesai dan aku dapatkan uang untuk operasi akan aku bayar semua penghinaanmu ini,Wu Zitao!"gumam namja itu sambil lalu.

.

.

.

_Kau orang kuat. tidak tunduk pada kekuatan gelap dan selalu memihak orang yang lemah!_

_Orang berhati lembut bak kelopak bunga,tapi juga kuat seperti besi!_

_Tanganmu yang sanggup membelah udara,menghembuskan angin bunga yang dapat merontokkan orang jahat seperti angin musim gugur. sehingga mereka bertekuk lutut di depanmu!_

_Aah kapan aku dapat merasa malu dalam pelukanmu yang tegar?_

_Kau bersembunyi sebentar dibelakang tirai..._

_(tanggaal 7 bulan Oktober,buku harian Zitao)_

Sejak pertemuan dengan namja yang menolongnya tadi pagi Zitao merasa dadanya terus berdebar-debar saat membayangkan namja itu.

"walaupun mulutnya agak pedas tapi tampan juga anak itu!seperti ksatria penolongku.."Zitao yang polos(?)menceritakan apa yang tadi pagi terjadi pada kedua temannya

"namanya Luhan,sejak dulu dia memang melakukan apa saja perintahmu"terang Kyungsoo.

"apanya yang keren dari cowok itu?manja,keras kepala,selalu merasa menguasai perempuan!sipayah yang hanya tahu cara memakai kepalan tangannya"Minseok yang daridulu menganggap Luhan musuh bebuyutan tidak terima dengan pujian Zitao pada Luhan.

"Dia melakukan apa saja perintahku?kok bisa?"tanya Zitao penasaran.

"memangnya kenapa lagi?tentu saja karena kau memegang kelemahan utama dari anak yang harga dirinya kuat itu!sekarang aku sungguh nggak tahan lagi dengan wajah polos sok tak bersalah yang selalu tanya itumu,Zitao!"minseok mulai kehilangan kesabaran.

"benar!aku juga nggak bisa lagi sabarku juga ada batasnya. aku akan memberitahu semua tentangmu yang dulu..kau itu bisa dibaratkan Hitler,Saddam Husein,Ibu tiri Cinderela dan semua yang berbau jahat..."Tao mulai shock dengan perumpamaan yang dibuat Kyungsoo pada dirinya."Zitao,kau orang yang licik,kejam dan ahli dalam smua tipu daya,kalau ada anak yang melawan atau nggak kau senangi,kau akan mencari segala cara untuk mengetahui kelemahannya lalu kau tindas!kau memakai semua cara seperti pengintaian,penyergapan,penyadapan dan menyiapkan kaset rekaman atau foto yang diambil secara rahasia!setelah menemukannya kau akan memerasnya habis-habisan. dan semua jerih payahmu kau kumpulkan dalam sebuah buku yang berisi kelemahan,rahasia dan barang bukti,lalu buku itu kau sembunyikan ditempat rahasia!kami menyebut buku itu dengan nama Buku Hitam"

.

.

.

BRAAK Sehun yang sudah kembali bersama kedua temannya Chen-Lay pun mendatangi kelas Luhan dan menggebrak meja seakan menantang.

"Xi Luhan aku datang kembali,kau lancang telah berani ikut campur dan mengganggu urusanku"

"datang-datang langsung berisik. yang ikut dibelakangmu itu kucing atau cacing"ucap Luhan enteng.

"HUH!BERANINYA MANGGIL KAMI SEPERTI ITU?"Chen mulai emosi.

"KAMI SANG NAGA DAN SERIGALA,ASAL KAU TAHU!"Lay tak mau kalah.

"tenangkan diri kalian Chen,Lay!kita akan buat perhitungan dengan orang ini"Sehun bermaksud menenangkan kedua temannya.

"Oh Sehun,tanpa dua ekor anak buahmu itu,kau nggak ada nyali untuk menghadapiku ya?"Luhan berdiri bermaksud menjawab tantangan Sehun.

"kalau menghadapimu satu lawan satu aku akan kalah. sudah tahu begitu untuk apa melawanmu sendirian?"Sehun yang notabene merupakan teman kecil Luhan sudah tau kalo Luhan itu namja kuat dan ahli dalam bela diri.

"dasar nggak punya semangat!sebagai namja kau memang nggak punya harga diri dan kehormatan!"Luhan mulai terbawa emosi dengan pernyataan Sehun.

"punya sih..tapi aku nggak suka dikalahkan"jawab Sehun tak tahu malu."aku heran segitunya niat bertengkar denganku kau ingin melindungi yeoja itu ya?apakah yeoja itu pacarmu?ck..ck..ck kalo itu benar,aku bisa menebak seleramu!pasti kau juga hobi mencuri pakaian dalam yeoja kan?"darah Luhan mulai mendidih mendengar tuduhan tak berdasar Sehun apa lagi duo Chen-Lay yang tertawa menambah emosi Luhan ada diujung tanduk.

"DASAR BERANDAL-BERANDAL KURANG AJAR KEENAKNYASAJA BICARA!SIAPA JUGA YANG SUDI PACARAN DENGAN WU ZITAO HAH?!SINI KAU AKAN AKU PUKUL HABIS-HABISAN!"Luhan beranjak kearah Sehun tapi dihalangi duo yang merasa tak asing dengan nama itu pun berfikir mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

"eh tunggu dulu,tadi namanya siapa?"tanya Sehun pada Luhan memastikan.

"JADI KAU MENGEJAR-NGEJARNYA TAPI TAK TAU NAMANYA?WU ZITAO,NAMANYA WU ZITAO!masa nggak tau nama dengan reputasi jelek seperti itu?!"Luhan benar-benar tak habis pikir.

"Wu Zitao...namanya sepertinya akrab ditelingaku..?"

_Flashback_

_Seorang anak laki-laki duduk bersimpuh didepan seorang gadis_

"_aku tahu disekolah kau itu arogan dan sombong sering mengganggu murid lain,aku akui ini memang kesalahanku dalam mendidikmu dan sekarang kau ku panggil hanya ingin memperingatkan sesuatu padamu. jangan pernah lagi menyakiti orang lain terutama seseorang bernama Wu Zitao dari kelas 2-F dia yeoja melanggar aku akan menghukummu...yaitu HUKUMAN MATI"_

_Namja itu diam karena memang tidak siapa orang yang dimaksud yeoja dihadapannya._

_Sejak itu dia tak pernah bertingkah berlebihan disekolah walo kadang dia masih mengganggu murid lain tapi tak pernah sekalipun dia menggangu anak-anak kelas2-F apalagi dengan adanya peringatan itu_

_Flashback end_

Sehun sudah ingat itu karean semua peringatn itu memang untuknya untuk tidak menggangu murid kelas 2-F bernama Wu Zitao itu. dengan wajah lemas dia mengajak duo Chen-Lay pergi tanpa memperdulikan Luhan yang bingung dengan Sehun.

"dasar suka seenaknya saja datang lalu pergi"Luhan mendengus.

"apa Zitao tahu kelemahan Sehun juga?"seseorang namja datang dan menegur Luhan.

"junmyeon dari mana saja kau?"

"aku baru menemui Kai di ruang musik,entah kenapa moodnya sedang buruk..apa kau sudah dengar desas desus tentang Buku Hitam Zitao?katanya disembunyikan disuatu tempat disekolah ini,penasaran banget!"

"kenapa tiba-tiba rasa ingin tahumu besar?"selidik Luhan curiga.

"aku penasaran apa kelemahan yang Zitao tahu darimu mengingat kau ngetop dengan kepalan tinju dan emosi yang buruk. sepertinya bukan kelemahan yang terlalu hebat..wajar saja aku penasaran!"

"daripada ikut campur urusan orang lain,urus saja urusanmu!"Luhan berkeringat dingin membayangkan semua orang tahu kelemahannya.

.

.

.

Setelah mendengar cerita Kyungsoo tentang dirinya Zitao benar-benar shock.

"sebenarnya untuk menceritakan anak seperti apa kamu dulu berat bagi kami untuk menceritakannya!sejak hilang ingatan kau berubah jadi anak yang lembut dan polos membuat kami bingung harus bagaimana"kata Tao hati-hati.

"Jadi aku juga tahu kelemahan Kai itu,lalu memerasnya..?jadi karena itu dia begitu membenciku?"ucap Tao merasa bersalah.

"benar tapi urusanmu dengan Kai tak berhenti disitu.."

"apa?apa lagi yang telah ku lakukan..!"Tao penasaran.

"kau menyebarkannya lewat internet sekolah dan semua orang membacanya!karena itu,untuk beberapa waktu dia jadi topik pembicaraan satu sekolahan..."

"ya Tuhan...nggak mungkin...bagaimana aku bisa melakukan itu..aku...berfikir dulu aku anak yang baik..aku tak menyangka aku seburuk itu"Tao menutup mulutnya tak percaya,dia menangis dalam diam tak menyangka masa lalunya melukai hati orang dengan cara seburuk itu.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

_mian banyak kesalahan nulis sana sini,author masih banyak belajar *bow dan terima kasih buat reviewnya!itu benar2 jadi penyemangat author buat nulis..chap hari ini panjang ngejar biar cepet selese sesuai dengan komiknya yg panjaaaang(lebay)banget gek deng boong..oke see u next chap ..reviewnya lagi?


	5. Chapter 5

** LOVER DISCOVERY**

** Remake komik dengan judul yang sama dari**

** Lee Sang Eun**

**Cast:**

Huang Zitao/Wu Zitao(girl) -Oh Sehun

Kim minseok(girl) -kim jongin/kai

Do kyungsoo (girl) -Wu yifan/kris

Oh Baekhyun(girl) -Xi Luhan and all Exo member

**Warning:gs,typos,crack pair,gak suka gak usah baca**

**Chapter 4:** cinta terlarang

Setelah kemarin Kyung-Min membeberkan keburukan Zitao dimasa lalu, Zitao yang sempat ragu kini dihadapkan dengan foto tak senonoh seorang Guru yang mencium muridnya sendiri diruang musik yang diyakini milik sekolahnya melihat interior dan seragam yang dipakai murid itu.

"ini salah satu foto Kai yang kau sebarkan diinternet sekolah"Kyungsoo memberikan bukti foto yang dulu Zitao sebarkan kepublik.

"benarkah aku yang memotret ini?"jawab Zitao masih ragu.

"kau sembunyi diruang musik dan memotretnya!mereka berciuman,entah beneran atau bohongan tapi yang jelas memang ada hubungan antara guru musik itu dan Kai! dia membencimu jadi jangan tanya lagi alasan kenapa dia mengusirmu waktu itu"

"kau sungguh pintar! komposisinya bagus banget , aku ingin tau bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan enggel sebagus itu" puji Minseok membuat Zitao malu mungkin jika bukan tentang foto tak senonoh ini yang dibicarakan Zitao akan besar kepala.

"itu hanya salah satu foto yang aku download dari komputer sekolah. Jika kau ingin lebih banyak foto lagi lihatlah dari internet sekolah"

"lalu guru musik itu...apa yang terjadi dengannya?" Tao masih penasara kelanjutan dari kisah cinta terlarang Kai itu.

"masih tanya lagi? Jelas diusir dong, dia telah melanggar moralnya sebagai guru jadi tak ada alasan sekolah untuk mempertahankan guru itu untuk mengajar disekolah kita" jelas Minseok dengan menggerak kan tangan nya keleher mempraktekan leher yang terpotong tanda bahwa guru itu dipecat dengan tidak hormat.

_kau membunuh hatiku dan sudah menginjak-injak hidup 'orang itu' _ Tao masih ingat bagaimana wajah penuh amarah dan kebencian Kai padanya saat itu.

"kalian bilang aku hanya mengancam dan memeras orang yang aku ketahui kelemahannya! Tapi kenapa aku harus merusak hubungan Kai dan guru itu, apa ada alasan sampai aku melakukan itu?" Tanya Tao pada Kyung-Min.

"kalau itu aku juga gak tahu, terus terang aku juga ingin tahu alasan nya..."

"ah mungkin karena guru itu tidak memperlakukanmu dengan baik menganggapmu seperti orang tak berguna makanya kau ingin balas dendam karena jujur aku juga nggak suka guru itu" Minseok menyahuti berdasarkan pengalamannya dengan guru yang dianggap Minseok menyebalkan.

"sudahlah biarkan saja toh itu hanya masa lalu, kami pulang dulu! Jangan berwajah murung begitu, bersemangatlah Wu Zitao!" Duo Kyung-Min pamit setelah acara apel (modus) kerumah Zitao gagal dan malah berganti acara menguak masa lalu Zitao karena sang Oppa Zitao, Kris. Belum pulang dari kuliahnya.

"iya" Zitao membalas dengan senyum berat nya mengingat lagi sakit hati Kai padanya.

"semakin hari semakin tahu siapa saja yang benci padaku...atau bisa jadi aku dibenci oleh seluruh murid disekolah" gumam Tao dengan tidak bersemangat masuk kerumahnya setelah mengantar Kyung-Min pulang sampai dipintu keluar rumahnya. Tiba-tiba langkah Zitao berhenti saat mendengar suara sebuah mobil berhenti didepan rumahnya dan menyembulkan kepala lewat jendela mobilnya.

"hei sore-sore kenapa berjalan menundukan kepala dan tak bersemangat begitu?"

"Oppa!" ya itu Kris yang baru pulang dari kuliahnya dan heran melihat adiknya berjalan sambil menunduk dalam seperti habis dimarahi karena berbuat salah.

"mau jalan-jalan sebentar denganku?" bujuk Kris ingin meringankan beban Tao, mungkin sebentar lagi adiknya akan curhat padanya, lalu memecahkan masalahnya dan dia bisa jadi Oppa yang perhatian yang bisa mengembalikan senyum manis Tao lagi.

.

.

.

Tao yang duduk dibangku taman sambil melamun memandang matahari yang akan pulang keperaduannya dibuat kaget oleh Oppa nya yang sengaja menempelkan minuman soda kaleng dingin kepipi Tao.

"akh dingin!" Kris yang berhasil mengerjai adiknya pun terkekeh dibuatnya.

"kenapa lesu begitu? Apakah ada persoalan berat yang mengganggumu Tao ?" Kris mulai memancing Tao untuk bercerita.

"aku sebenarnya orang seperti apa?" Tao mulai bersuara.

"Ng..?" Kris yang akan menyulut rokok dimulutnya pun menoleh sebentar kearah Tao yang duduk disampingnya.

" Appa, Eoma, juga Oppa...tak ada satupun kenangan yang kuingat tentang kalian..semuanya juga...entah kenapa saat ini aku merasa seperti hidup dalam kebohongan! Dan juga sepertinya pribadiku sekarang dan dulu sangatlah berbeda, aku jadi takut karena nggak tahu mana aku yang sbenarnya..." Kris yang mendengar penuturan lirih Tao dengan wajah tertunduk dalam menghentikan acara 'mari merokoknya' saat melihat punggung Tao bergetar akan menangis. Kris dengan tidak lembutnya menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke kedua pipi Zitao, menolehkan kepala Zitao kehadapannya dan menekannya.

"uugh..Oppa..apa..yang lakukan"ucap Tao susah karena perbuatan Oppa nya.

"coba aku liat..yang ada didepan mataku ini Zitao betulan atau bukan!"ucap Kris masih dengan menekan kedua tangan nya dipipi Tao. "mukanya jelas persis! Dilihat sana sini pun masih betul Wu Zitao! Mana tahu mana yang palsu" ucap Kris dengan menengokkan wajah Tao kekiri dan Kekanan meneliti.

" YA!OPPA!" Tao berteriak tepat didepan muka Kris, Kris tiba-tiba memeluk Tao dari samping.

"jadi kau kepikiran masalah itu, ya! Buka mata, pandang dunia ini dan tarik nafas dalam-dalam, karena kamu adalah kamu! Kamu setahun yang lalu, kamu sebulan yang lalu, kamu semenit yang lalu, juga kamu yang saat ini sedang disampingku adalah benar-benar kamu! Hilangnya ingatanmu karena kecelakaan lalu bangun dengan ingatan bagai kertas kosong anggaplah itu pilihanmu untuk memulai hidup baru menghapus apapun yang pernah terjadi di masa lampau... " Kris bangun dari duduknya masih memeluk Tao dan tiba-tiba menunjukan jari telunjuknya kearah matahari yang hampir tenggelam "nah sekarang buka lah matamu, sambil memandang matahari terbit itu, buanglah segala keresahan" Ucap Kris semangat.

"kkkkk...Oppa konyol sekali!"Tao terkekeh melihat Oppanya menunjuk matahari yang tenggelam tapi menganggap itu matahari terbit. "Oppa..."

"Ng?"merasa dipanggil Kris pun menoleh.

"kemampuan membujuk Oppa hebat sekali... apa Oppa pernah memakai kemampuanmu itu untuk merayu Yeoja?"

"ada-ada saja kau ini!"

"kalau saja aku punya namjachingu seperti Oppa pasti seneng banget!" rayu Tao yang hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Kris.

"kalau saja aku tidak terlahir jadi Oppamu pasti aku jadi namjachingumu!"

"ah Oppa bisa saja" dan setelah mendapat pencerahan dari Kris. malam itupun Tao bisa tersenyum dalam tidurnya dan memutuskan akan jadi lebih baik mengisi lembaran kosong ingatannya dengan perbuatan baik juga terlepas sebegitu buruk masa lalunya.

.

.

.

"selamat pagi!" sapa Zitao penuh semangat pada Duo Kyung-min.

"heii! Pagi-pagi sudah cerah nih! kemaren kelihatan lesu banget! Ada apa?" jawab minseok sambil asyik makan kripik kentang ditangannya.

"ini merupakan perkembangan bagus , semua hal yang terjadi dianggap enteng, tapi tentu hasilnya kurang baik!" sahut Kyungsoo tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Zitao karena dia memang sedang asyik dengan komiknya.

"ngomong-ngomong keadaan tenang sekali! siSehun sudah nggak ngejar-ngejar kamu lagi?"

"jangan khawatir! Masalah itu sudah aku bereskan" Zitao dengan wajah berbinar menjawab pertanyaan Minseok karena dia merasa yakin telah meredakan kekesalan Sehun tanpa tau masalah apa yang akan ditimbulkan dari rencana 'minta maaf' yang Zitao lakukan pada Sehun.

"dibereskan...? bagaimana...?" Minseok masih bingung dengan maksud Zitao.

"sudahlah ada hal yang lebih penting yang ingin ku katakan pada kalian!"

"Apaan? Kalau omongannya gak berguna, kujitak kau!"

"Mulai hari ini, aku akan hidup dengan baik hati!" ucap Zitao penuh semangat dan tak lupa kepalan tangannya yang kuat menandakan dia telah membulatkan Kyung-Min membatu ditempat mendengar kata-kata Tao bahkan Minseok tanda sadar menjatuhkan kripik kentang yang hampir saja menyentuh bibirnya.

"jadi kalian juga hapuskan masa lalu dan... ayo kita bersama jadi orang yang baik hati!" Kesadaran Kyung-Min kembali saat tiba-tiba Tao memegang tangan mereka seakan ingin membagi semangatnya.

"i...ini gara-gara kamu makan racun tikus semalam ya?" Minseok yang pertama kali sadar dan mengatakan itu karena heran melihat kelakuan ajaib Tao.

"Minseok ! Kyungsoo ! Kita teman, kan! Nah aku pergi dulu yah!" Ucap Tao dengan wajah berbunga-bunga.

"kau mau kemana!"

"kebulatan tekad, masa lalu biarlah berlalu! aku akan meyambut masa depan yang gemerlap dengan menyelesaikan masalah yang dulu" kembali Tao berkata dengan penuh tekad dan sedetik kemudian menghilang dari balik pintu.

"apa kau dengar tadi Kyung ? katanya kita teman ?"

"begitulah! Aku gak nyangka akan mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulutnya"

_Flashback stahun yang lalu..._

_Terlihat dua siswa yang berdiri ditengah lapangan sedang dihukum karena kedapatan mengobrol ditengah kegiatan Upacara pertama masuk sekolah ! tidak berhenti disitu setelah berdiri satu jam ditengah lapangan ditemani teriknya matahari pagi, mereka masih dihadapkan omelan guru wali kelasnya. lalu entah dari mana arah titik api itu muncul! Api dendam membakar hati kanak-kanak mereka, sebelum jam akhir pelajaran habis diam-diam mereka menyelinap keluar kelas bekerja sama merencakan balas dendam mereka,mengendap-endap masuk parkiran mobil guru-guru lalu dengan berbekal paku dimasing-masing tangan yang entah didapat dari mana!mereka mulai membocorkan ban, mencoret, menggambar gambar-gambar abstrak dibodi mobil yang diyakini milik guru yang tadi pagi menghukum mereka, karena saking asyiknya 'menggambar'mereka tak menyadari seseorang mengambil gambar kegiatan mereka dengan kamera digital. Mereka baru menyadari hadirnya seseorang saat tiba-tiba sebuah kalimat terdengar._

"_mulai saat ini, kalian jadi anak buahku!"_

_Kata-kata yang otomatis mengikat kedua orang itu untuk terus berada disekitar orang yang memergoki kelakuan mereka._

_Karena memang diparkiran tidak dipasang cctv dan tidak ada satupun orang yang menyaksikan (kecuali seseorang) kejadian dimana mobil yang awalnya mulus tanpa cacat jadi mirip denga dinding kelas TK penuh dengan coretan abstrak akhirnya kasus itu ditutup karena memang guru itu ternyata sudah mendapat ganti rugi dari asuransi . tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan kasus itu dibuka kembali jika ada saksi yang melaporkan demi kedesiplinan dan keamanan seluruh warga sekolah._

_Flashback end_

Dan orang yang dibicarakan tadi adalah...

"waktu itu kita berusaha merebut foto itu tp malah terikat disisnya. Perasaan benci dan suka bercampur aduk.." ungkap Minseok.

"tak apa, lagipula kalau berada disisi Zitao ada banya kejadian seru!" Kyungsoo mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"hanya saja...aku nggak suka baik hati, seperti orang bego saja!"

"nggak ada jeleknya jadi baik kok!" Kyungsoo tersenyum pada teman seperjuangannya (sama-sama kena hukum dan akhirnya terjebak dipermainan Zitao ) yang dikenalnya sejak masuk SMA itu.

.

.

.

Terdengar suara berisik dikoridor sekolah dikarenakan seorang murid dengan semangat sedang berlari seakan didepan adalah garis finish sebuah pertandingan. Dia baru berhenti saat sudah tiba ditempat yang ditujunya, ruang musik. Dan kini telah terlihat seorang namja duduk dikursi pianonya memandang kearah luar jendela membelakangi pintu masuk ruang itu tanpa menyadari sesosok seorang yeoja yang berdiri dipintu memandangnya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu diruangan lain, ruang ganti klub renang.

"pemanas diruang ganti tak berfungsi! siswa yang habis berenang akan kedinginan, haruskah kita protes pada kepala sekolah, Sehun!" itu Chen yang sedang bersuara.

"biarkan! kalau pagi hari berenang, seharian badan akan segar!"

"betul itu Sehun, mulai besok kami akan ikut berenang!" ucap Lay semangat yang memang dia eh bukan mereka daritadi hanya mengekori kemanapu Sehun pergi, hanya melihat tanpa ikut renang. Terlihat dari mereka yang masih berpakaian seragam lengkap sedangkan Sehun yang hanya memakai celana renang dengan handuk dilehernya mengusap rambut basahnya .

"oh ya akhir pekan ini kita main golf! Aku mau latihan swing nih!" Sehun membuka lokernya untuk ganti Seragam sekolahnya dikagetkan dengan kotak kado yang dibungkus rapi tidak lupa pita pink manis sebagai tali penutupnya.

"oh apa itu Sehun?" Chen penasaran.

"ha..ha!ha! aku ngetop juga ya?" Sehun menebak itu dari fansnya.

"akhirnya! Ini awal ungkapan para yeoja berhati panas membara yang naksir padamu Sehun. Selamat Sehun! Ayo cepat buka" ucap Lay dengan tidak sabar ingin melihat isinya.

Tapi apa yang diharapkan hanya angan semata karena setelah dibuka isinya adalah...

"apa ini? Seperti sering lihat dimana, ya?!" ucap Sehun merentangkan hadiahnya dengan kesal.

"itu celana dalam Sehun yang dicuri yeoja itu tempo hari kan..." terdengar bisik-bisik dibelakang Sehun "ya dan kurasa Sehun kecewa berat..."

Terselip note dibawah hadiahnya

_Aku minta maaf!_

_Barangmu kukembalikan, semoga tidak ada lagi kekeliruan dan salah paham diantara kita karena memang semua itu hanya ketidak sengajaan. Aku berharap kita bertemu lagi dengan keadaan lebih baik, oh ya lemarimu agak berdebu aku sudah membersihkannya sebagi ganti rugi karena kesalahanku._

_Wu Zitao ^^_

"_dasar yeoja badung, beraninya dua kali mempermainkanku?!" _

_._

_._

_._

_TBC_


	6. Chapter 6

**LOVER DISCOVERY**

**Remake komik dengan judul yang sama dari**

**Lee Sang Eun**

**Cast:**

Huang Zitao/Wu Zitao(girl) -Oh Sehun

Kim minseok(girl) -kim jongin/kai

Do kyungsoo (girl) -Wu yifan/kris

Oh Baekhyun(girl) -Xi Luhan and all Exo member

**Warning:gs,typos,crack pair,gak suka gak usah baca**

**Chapter 5 : **mianhe

"ah kita lupa bilang pada Zitao supaya berhati-hati!"

"apa?"

"itu! Jangan sampai dia bilang kalau dia hilang ingatan kepada siapapun!"

"hei, dia bukan anak dungu! Memangnya dia suka ngoceh kesana kemari?"

"pokoknya kalau dia membuka rahasia itu, orang-orang yang kelemahannya diketahui Zitao akan berusaha untuk balas dendam padanya! Sekarang, dia dalam kondisi tak ada yang melindungi..."

"sepertinya, hilangnya ingatan Zitao akan jadi kelemahan terbesar baginya ya? Ha..ha..nggak bisa hidup tenang nih!"

Kekhawatiran (?) duo Kyung-Min pada Zitao pun hanya angin lalu...

.

.

"kau! Sebenarnya apa maksudmu selalu berkeliaran didekatku? Sekarang kau datang dan menawarkan permusuhan?" Kai yang ditemui Zitao diruang musik merasa terganggu dengan kedatangannya.

"ah itu...aku tak bisa membiarkan semua berakhir seperti ini!"

"apa maksudmu? Apakah belum cukup 'orang itu' pergi? Atau kau juga mengharapkan aku pergi dari sekolah ini?"bu..bukan begitu!" Tao gugup merasa terintimidasi dengan kata-kata dingin Kai. "aku tahu seberapa benci kau padaku! Aku juga tahu bahwa kau belum memafkanku walaupun aku berkali-kali minta maaf..."

"hentikan omong kosongmu! Tipuan apa lagi yang kau pakai kali ini?" ucap Kai masih tak percaya pengakuan Tao.

"benar! Semua hanya omong kosong saja! Walaupun sudah kukatakan maaf berkali-kali... hatiku tak sungguh-sungguh minta maaf...wajarkan? karena aku tak tahu apa kesalahanku! Dan sampai sekarangpun aku tak tahu ada kejadian buruk apa yang terjadi antara kita"

"apa mak.." Kai yang mulai emosi dengan omongan Zitao sebentar lagi akan memaki tapi kata-katanya terhenti saat buru-buru Zitao memberi tahu hal yang tak Kai sangka.

"aku kehilangan ingatan..."

"hah? Apa lagi ini?"

"seperti kataku tadi. Hilang ingatan! Saat liburan musim gugur aku mengalami kecelakaan... waktu itu kepalaku terluka cukup serius, selama sebulan aku nggak sadarkan diri... begitu sadar aku nggak ingat apa-apa! seperti orang bodoh..." Zitao tersenyum kaku menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

"tapi walaupun ingatanmu hilang, bukan berarti kesalahanmu padaku juga ikut hilang!" Kai masih berkata dingin seolah hilangnya ingatan Tao tak berarti apa-apa baginya.

"aku tahu! Aku tak bisa meminta maaf secara mendetail tapi... ada satu kata yang ingin kukatakan ..." Kai sungguh-sungguh terkejut dengan apa Zitao lakukan, "aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf...seumur hidup aku aka menyesalinya!" Tao membungkuk dalam dan minta maaf, hal yang tak pernah Kai duga bahwa orang seperti Zitao akan melakukannya.

"walaupun terus meminta maaf padaku tapi terus terang tak ada keinginanku untuk memaafkanmu!" Kai masih belum mengakui pernyataan Tao walaupun tadi sempat goyah dengan pengakuannya.

"tak masalah! Aku hanya ingin kau tahu saja kalau aku sudah menyadari kesalahanku.." masih dalam posisi membungkuk Tao mengangkat kepalanya menatap manik mata Kai bahwa dia benar-benar serius. "aku tahu melupakan hal pahit memang sangat sulit tapi terima kasih kau mendengar permintaan maaf ku dan tak mengusirku seperti waktu itu" dan sedetik kemudian Tao telah berbalik pergi, menghilang dari balik pintu dan terdengar jeritan frustasi "ARGGHHH SEBALLLL" yang membuat Kai kaget.

Tiba-tiba pintu yang ditutup itu terbuka kembali dan Zitao melongokkan kepalanya,

"aku juga akan minta maaf pada Chaerin sonsaengnim... aku mau pergi kerumahnya! Apa kau tahu makanan kesukaannya" Tao kembali dan dengan santai nya menanyakan makanan kesukaan Chaerin seonsaengnimnya (Tao sudah diberitahu siapa nama guru musiknya oleh Kyungsoo) mengganggap seolah Kai sudah memaafkannya.

"jus mangga!" ya dan Kai takkan..bahkan takkan pernah bisa tak menghiraukan Tao.

"oh, jus mangga! Oke sampai ketemu lagi!" setelah mendapatkan jawabannya lalu Tao pergi begitu saja.

"akan menyesalinya seumur hidup katamu? Sungguh menggelikan..." Kai tersenyum kecut saat melihat kepergian Tao.

.

.

.

"kau akan kerumah Chaerin sonsaengnim?memangnya harus minta maaf sampai kerumahnya segala? Kau sungguh tak wajar...tak wajar!" Minseok kaget dengan keinginan Tao.

"itu cara untuk menghapus masa lalu dan mulai dengan masa depan yang baru" Tao masih bersikeras bahwa tekadnya untuk hidup dengan baik sudah bulat.

"memang benar kau melakukan hal yang buruk tapi apa harus sampai merendah begitu?"

"kalau memang maumu begitu, kenapa hanya meminta maaf pada satu atau dua orang saja!" Kyungsoo yang memang tau Tao banyak melakukan dosa kepada orang banyak pun berusaha menghentikan keinginan Tao yang dianggap pilih-pilih orang.

"Ha?! Jadi benar, selain Kai masih banyak anak lain yang kuperalat?" hal yang dulu hanya Tao kira-kira ternyata benar adanya.

"iya!"

"satu orang kau ketahui kelemahannya dan peralat, lalu orang itu terkait dengan orang lainnya, maka kamu pindah keorang lain itu...seperti itulah cara kerjamu, seperti batu loncatan gitu!" Minseok menjelaskan cara Tao bekerja.

"sebenarnya yang kau peralat cuma Kai saja! Karena semua yang kau tahu kelemahannya berhenti saat kau berhasil memerasnya"

"begitukah?"

.

.

.

"apa? Nomor 142...Rumah no 7...Misong villa lantai 3 bisa katakan sekali lagi akan aku tulis!" setelah pulang dari sekolah Tao bersiap kerumah Chaerin sonsaengnim... tentu setelah tahu alamatnya juga dari informasi yang dia dapat dari Kyungsoo lewat telfon.

"ya setelah berhenti dari sekolah dia juga pindah rumah baru...susah sekali mendapat informasi dari Kang sonsaengnim loh"

"Trims Kyung. Aku akan balas kebaikanmu ini!" Tao dengan bersemangat menuruni tangga rumahnya menuju tempat Kris mencuci mobilnya.

"oppa!"

"ini bukan hari sabtu kan?! Mau kemana kau sudah rapi begitu,mau jalan-jalan?" Kris terlihat heran dengan penampilan Zitao yang sore-sore sudah rapi tak seperti biasanya.

"aku bukan mau pergi jalan-jalan, oppa apa kau bisa mengantarku kealamat ini?" tanya Tao menyodorkan alamat yang sudah ia tulis diselembar kertas.

"ee...lagi nanggung nyucinya nih,klo kau mau menunggu sampai aku selesai akan aku antar"

"baiklah"

.

.

.

Disebuah lapangan golf yang luas.

Prok prok prok

"Nice shot!"terdengar teriakan dan tepuk tangan dua orang namja saat melihat seseorang dengan sempura melakukan swing dipermainan golf tersebut tapi serasa ada banyak orang disitu.

"Good shot!"

"aku berani bertaruh saat melihat permainanmu seorang Tiger Woods pun akan kabur sambil menangis takut menghadapimu, Sehun!"

"bukan hanya impian lagi untuk jadi orang korea pertama yang meraih Grand Slam!"

"dasar...tau saja cara menyanjung orang!" Sehun hanya tersenyum sombong membalas sanjungan Chen-Lay yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan tapi dia memang senang mendengarnya.

"ah iya Sehun! Aku sudah menyelediki orang-orang terdekat Zitao dan aku menemukan hal yang menarik" Jelas Lay pada Sehun, sejak kejadian Sehun menerima bungkusan hadiah berisi celana dalamnya sendiri membuatnya benar-benar naik darah menganggap itu sebagai pelecehan mengingat betapa tinggi sekali harga dirinya dan merencanakan balas dendam melupakan janjinya pada seseorang yang melarang menyentuh yeoja bernama Zitao bahkan mengabaikan hukuman 'mati' yang jadi taruhannya. Kemudian Sehun menyuruh anak buahnya menyelidiki dimana titik lemah dari Zitao yang bisa ia serang. "coba lihat ini, aku menerima faks ini dari Wakil Direktur. kemarin aku minta penyelidiki apa nama-nama orang yang ku sebutkan ada diperusahaan kita!"

"ini..?" Sehun menerima data penyelidikan yang Lay dapat dan melihat nama keluarga seseorang yang bekerja dibawah kekuasaan perusahaan Oh.

.

.

.

Ting Tong

Ting Tong

Zitao yang semula ragu untuk mendatangi rumah Chaerin sonsaengnim akhirnya pun mengumpulkan tekat dan keberanian! Dan sekarang sampailah dia didepan pintu rumah guru yang dulu jadi 'korban'nya dimasa lalu. Menunggu gurunya membuka pintu untuknya atau kalau bisa pintu maaf sekalian untuknya.

Ceklek

"Siapa?"

" ini aku Wu Zitao,Saem! ...ah Dan ini ada sedikit oleh-oleh untuk saem" Zitao memberikan jus yang disukai gurunya itu sesuai yang Kai katakan.

"ah kau Zitao, masuklah! Tumben sekali kau main kerumah gurumu? Kebetulan juga kau bawa jus mangga, ini favoritku! Apa kau juga suka?" Tao mengikuti gurunya dari belakang menuju ruang tamu setelah dipersilahkan masuk oleh tuan rumahnya.

"ah itu Kai yang bilang bahwa saem suka jus mangga!" Chaerin yang mendengar Zitao menyinggung nama Kai membuatnya terpaku sesaat.

"bagaimana kabar Kai sekarang? aku sudah berhenti dari sekolah 5 bulan yang lalu. Kau Pasti menyimpan banyak cerita tentang Kai untukku kan?" Chaerin yang sedang sibuk menuangkan minum pun berhenti dengan aktifitasnya mulai menebak maksud kedatangan Tao.

"ah itu...anu" Tao yang berniat minta maaf mendadak lidahnya kelu untuk memulainya, Tiba-tiba dibangun dari duduknya menumpukan badannya dikedua tangan Tao lalu menundukan kepala diatas meja seolah bersujud tapi ini dia dalam keadaan berdiri.

"Chaerin sonsaengnim aku minta maaf sedalam-dalamnya, aku melakukan kesalahan dan membuat saem dikeluarkan dari sekolah,sungguh aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa selain hanya minta maaf setulus hati dan mengharapkan pengampunan. Itulah tujuanku kesini dan juga maaf sudah menghancurkan cinta anda berdua...sungguh aku minta maaf bahkan jika saem ingin memukulku pun aku terima sampai hati saem merasa puas" Tao mengucapkan dalam satu tarikan napas dan menutup matanya takut apa yang akan saemnya lakukan untuk membalas kejahatannya, tapi ketakutan Tao berhenti berganti bingung mendengar cekikan gurunya menahan tawa sambil tetap mamandang Tao.

"kau lucu sekali Tao, apa sebelum kesini kepalamu terbentur sesuatu? Seperti bukan dirimu saja" masih dengan cekikikan Chaerin bingung dengan perubahan Zitao.

'_benar...kepalaku terbentur parah dan kepribadianku berubah' jawab Tao dalam hati._

"aku tak tahu apa maksudmu sebenarnya datang kesini tapi aku bahagia karena kau aku bisa keluar dari sekolah menyebalkan itu" kata Chaerin tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah serius. "omongan guru-guru yang bagaikan anjing menggonggong, tidak menghargai bagaimana aku sudah bekerja keras dan terus menatapku sinis. Ingin rasanya aku mengumpat mengeluarkan perasaan buruk, hal itu bukan satu dua kali aku mengalami masalah yang seakan-akan terus memperpendek umurku dalam pusaran masalah! Dan sekarang aku sudah merasa hidup nyaman, punya suami yang berkecukupan , ini sudah cukup bagiku"

"lalu bagaimana dengan Kai?"

"entahlah! Diantara banyaknya masalah dia lah yang bisa membuatku bahagia disana ...tentu saja sebelum kau muncul"

" Saem dan Kai saling mencintai?"

"entahlah,bisa juga begitu! Kai orang yang kurang kasih sayang, aku hanya mencoba menghiburnya dan memberikan perhatian tapi reaksinya tak duga, saat pertama membuka hatinya memang benar-benar sulit tapi setelahnya benar-benar menyenangkan...mengajari banyak hal bahkan mengajarinya bagaimana cara berciuman" Chaerin tersenyum-senyum membayangkan saat bersama Kai. "Tao! Kau juga sama kan? Tapi caramu mendekati sangat berbeda, saat aku memperlakukan Kai dengan hangat dan bersahabat. Kau malah mengganggu dan mengejar-ngejarnya...walau pun Kai dekat denganku tp orang yang bisa benar-benar membuka hatinya adalah kau Zitao, kaulah yang membuat Kai mulai bermain piano, kau bukannya tak tahu kan?!"

"ah ..itu..ya" Tao begitu gugup dengan hal-hal yang baru dia dengar sekarang.

"hubunganku dan Kai kau jadikan umpan untuk memerasnya! Aku tahu itu. Tapi aku tak mengira kau mengambil foto saat kami berciuman

, aku memang sudah berencana keluar tapi itu setelah aku melakukan acara musik yang hebat dan meriah sebelum keluar, kau mengetahuinya bagaimana aku memanfaatkan perasaan Kai lalu berniat meninggalkannya dan itu membuatmu marah, sebelum keingananku terkabul kau sudah menyebarkan skandal hubunganku dengan Kai,membuatku dipecat dengan tidak hormat oleh kepala sekolah... Yah walaupun keluar adalah keingananku, tapi itu benar-benar tak ku sangka...kau tahu Tao, disini yang paling sakit hati dan merasa terhianati adalah Kai, jadi kau salah tempat bila mengemis maaf padaku... karena kau dan aku telah memperalat anak itu " Tao yang tidak tahu (tidak ingat) apa-apa tentang Kai hanya diam menyimak.

"Kai! Anak itu terlalu banyak memikirkan hal-hal yang membuat pikirannya cepat lelah, dia selalu menyebut dirinya anak yang tak beruntung! Aku tak tahu detailnya ,mungkin kau yang terkenal ahli mengintai bisa menemukan jawabanya mengingat juga Kai begitu terbuka padamu entah perasaan suka atu benci dia tanpa ragu akan segera mengutarakannya padamu, aku bahkan ingat apa julukanmu, si iblis dari gedung timur,kan?"

"ah itu...aku sudah bertekad tidak melakukan itu lagi, aku akan hidup dengan baik sekarang!"

.

.

"aku masih seorang guru! jika kau punya masalah mainlah kesini aku akan memberikan konsultasi gratis untukmu" Chaerin mengantar Tao sampai depan pintu saat Tao ijin untuk pulang.

"kau benar-benar berubah,matamu yang selalu menatap tajam kini berubah lembut,apa rasa bersalah yang mengubah mu seperti ini?"

"aku... aku hanya ingin semua berubah dan melanjutkan hidup dengan baik tanpa menyakiti siapapun"

"oh baguslah"

.

.

.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**LOVER DISCOVERY**

**Remake komik dengan judul yang sama dari**

**Lee Sang Eun**

**Cast:**

Huang Zitao/Wu Zitao(girl) -Oh Sehun

Kim minseok(girl) -kim jongin/kai

Do kyungsoo (girl) -Wu yifan/kris

Oh Baekhyun(girl) -Xi Luhan and all Exo member

**Warning:gs,typos,crack pair,gak suka gak usah baca**

**Chapter 6: **proyek S

"KYUNG"

"KYUNGSOO"

"DO KYUNGSOO" terdengar suara terburu-buru seorang wanita paruh baya menaiki tangga rumahnya sambil meneriakkan nama anaknya.

"apa sih Eoma? Didalam rumah teriak-teriak cukup panggil satu kali juga aku dengar kok" anak yang dipanggil Kyungsoo kluar dari kamarnya dengan kesal.

"ada yang mencarimu! Seorang namja tampan" seru Eoma Kyungsoo dengan semangat.

"namja?"

"benar, kenapa tidak pernah kau kenalkan pada Eoma kalo kau sudah punya namjachingu?" Kyungsoo dengan wajah heran meninggalkan Eomanya menuju ruang tamu tanpa menjawab pertanyaan eomanya terlebih dahulu.

"eh? Oh Sehun? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Kyungsoo heran saat melihat namja yang dimaksud eomanya adalah Oh Sehun si biang keributan sekolahnya.

"Do Kojin divisi konstruksi sebagai kepala bagian pengembangan usaha. Do Myungsoo divisi transportasi bagian perencanaan, masih training baru masuk tahun ini. Dua orang anggota keluargamu bekerja diperusahaanku...kita kluar dan membicarakan kesepakatan tertutup!" ujar Sehun to the point dengan menyodorkan data-data keluarga Kyungsoo yang ada ditangannya. Dan mau tak mau Kyungsoo yang tahu maksud ucapan Sehun mengikutinya.

.

.

.

"kau datang dan menunjukkan padaku dokumen catatan karir Appa dan Oppaku sebenarnya apa maksud kedatanganmu ini?" mereka memilih taman yang tak jauh dari rumah Kyungsoo untuk bicara.

"aku butuh sedikit bantuanmua tapi sebelum aku mengatakannya...aku akan bertanya! Apa kau tahu istilah 'Take and Give'? aku membuat penawaran dengan apapun keputusanmu dan apa akibatnya untukmu ah bukan! keluargamu"

"apa itu?"

" no. 1 kalo kau tak mau membantuku, dua orang keluargamu akan dipecat dari perusahaan. No. 2 membantuku tapi tak sepenuh hati maka kupastikan takkan ada promosi bagi dua orang keluargamu, selamanya diposisinya sekarang. No. 3 membantuku dengan aktif dan sunggu-sungguh maka keluargamu pada musim semi ini akan naik pangkat. Bagaimana? Kau juga akan mendapat keuntungan bila membantuku" Kyungsoo diam memikirkan kata-kata Sehun.

"no. 3! aku ingin Appaku naik pangkat jadi direktur utama!" jawab Kyungsoo yang mencoba memanfaatkan tawaran Sehun.

"MANA ADA LONCAT LANGSUNG BEGITU? JADI MANAGER DULU" tiba-tiba Sehun emosi dengan tuntutan Kyungsoo " sedikit dikasih hati langsung nglunjak ini orang"

"naik jadi wakil Direktur utama! Kalo tidak bisa aku tak mau bantu!" Kyungsoo tetep kekeh walau sudah menurun kan tuntutannya.

"ck baiklah akan aku usahakan" Sehun memijit pelipisnya pusing menghadapi Kyungsoo yang ternyata lebih licik darinya "_waktunya untuk bertemu haraboji nih" _ucap Sehun dalam hati. "oh iya ngomong-ngomong diusia Appamu ini apa kau yakin di masih mampu melakukan pekerjaan itu?" Sehun mulai mengkhawatirkan kinerja Appa Kyungsoo (dia tidak mau perusahaan keluarganya bangkrut hanya karena ketidak mampuan seseorang yang tak bisa memimpin, yah walaupun perusahaan milik keluarganya ada banyak tapi tetap saja semua pekerja yang bekerja disana kwalitas harus dinomor satukan tidak boleh ada cacat disana jika ingin perusahaannya solid diantara kejamnya persaingan bisnis.

"tentu saja alasan Appaku masih diposisi itu sampai sekarang adalah tak adanya koneksi, semua orang eh bukan anjing tetangga yang lewat pun tahu itulah kenyataan buruk dinegara kita bahwa koneksi itu penting karena seberapa hebatpun dirimu jika tak ada orang memberikan jalan kau pun takkan bisa lewat dan hanya bisa berdiri ditempat saja...jadi?! kita bahas juga berapa gajinya nanti?" tuntut Kyungsoo yang memakan pancingan Sehun dengan bagus.

"KERJA DULU! Dasar yeoja gak punya malu" Sehun kembali terpancing emosi dengan kelicikan Kyungsoo.

.

.

"oke, yang aku inginkan adalah kerusakan psikologis yang mendalam itu kurasa cukup untuk balas dendam!" Sehun sudah mengatakan apa yang perlu Kyungsoo lakukan untuk membantunya membalas dendam pada Zitao.

"kau mengeja-ngejar Tao sampai kepayahan dan sekarang kau frustasi sampai merencanakan balas dendam terselubung yang licik itu?"

"itu bukan urusanmu tugasmu hanya melakukan apa yang aku suruh saja, dan jangan banyak nanya! Kau temannya katakan cepat apa kelemahannya biar ini cepat selesai. Sudah dikasih promosi jabatan juga" Sehun tidak sabar dengan Kyungsoo.

"_maaf Tao, aku akan mencari cara agar kita berdua selamat. Walo urusan keluargaku lebih penting aku juga takkan setega itu membiarkan kau jadi bulan-bulanan Sehun" _ucap Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"baiklah! Kau bilang kau mau memberikan kerusakan baik secara fisik maupun psikologis kan? Bagi seorang yeoja yang sedang mengalami masa puber, satu-satunya cara yang bisa membuat luka hati yang dalam adalah Cinta" ujar Kyungsoo dengan keyakinan yang tinggi.

"heee? Kau! lelucon apa ini!"

"lelucon katamu? Ini adalah cara yang terbaik, takkan ada cara lebih baik dari ini. Buat dia jatuh cinta padamu, setelah itu kau bisa mencabik-cabik hatinya dengan kejam dan mencampakkannya!"

"apa kau yakin cara itu bisa berhasil?"

"memang akan sangat sulit sekali ...tapi karena itulah ada kesepakatan diantara kita! Sebenarnya beberapa bulan yang lalu Tao jatuh hati yang mendalam pada seseorang. Tapi karena suatu kecelakaan, dia jadi lupa nama dan wajah namja itu! Yang tertinggal hanya rasa cinta yang berbekas dihati..." perkataan Kyungsoo terhenti karena Sehun yang tiba-tiba menyela.

"kok bisa lupa? Maksudmu ...hilang ingatan?"

"diam dulu, jangan menyela penjelasanku. Intinya...Tao sedang mencari siapa namja itu! Sehun!kau jadilah orang itu! Orang dibalik tirai yang dicintai oleh Tao."

"apa?! Kenapa malah aku yang melakukan itu? Lalu untuk apa aku memberikan promosi jabatan untukmu kalo aku sendiri yang bekerja?" jawab Sehun tak terima Kyungsoo yang seolah malah menyuruh-nyuruh bukankah disini Sehun yang jadi Bosnya.

"itu adalah cara terbaik jika kau ingin balas dendam ke Sehun, kalo tidak mau ya sudah!" Kyungsoo yang sarannya diragukan pun ikut terbawa emosi (Kyungsoo egonya tinggi juga BTW) "jujur jika kau melakukannya aku yakin cara itu akan berhasil, apalagi kau tampan, tinggi, badan oke, dan juga kaya"_ tapi sayang tabiatmu jelek_ lanjut Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Sehun yang terbiasa dengan pujian pun termakan omongan Kyungsoo yang meninggi-ninggikannya.

"memang itu sudah jelaskan" ucap Sehun dengan bangganya.

"oke berati kita sepakat?! Kita berinama proyek ini dengan revolusi Sehun 'Boys Survival' atau kita sebut proyek 'S'!"

"kedengarannya hebat juga" dan dimulailah rencana mereka pada diri Tao.

.

.

.

Semenjak terjadinya kesepakatan antara Sehun dan Kyungsoo untuk mengerjakan Proyek S mereka sering bertemu diam-diam disela istirahat sekolah mendiskusikan rencana mereka tanpa sepengetahuan Tao.

"ini buku petunjuk yang harus kau pelajari! Aku mengcopi diam-diam buku harian Tao" jelas Kyungsoo menyodorkan copian kertas yang dia siapkan untuk Sehun gunakan petunjuk jadi 'orang itu' dihati Tao. "aku sudah menyiapkannya tanpa Tao sadari, jadi dia akan menerimamu jadi 'orang itu' tanpa curiga sedikitpun!"

"buku petunjuk?apa ini seperti membuat strategi permainan gitu?" tanya Sehun lagi-lagi ragu.

"hampir sama mungkin lebih tepatnya disebut permainan cinta!kau baca dengan teliti soalnya dari yang aku tahu isinya, orang itu hampir mendekati sempurna"

"hem!ringkasan! 1. Senang berenang...aku juga suka berenang! 2. Pandai main piano...aku juga belajar piano sejak kecil! 3. Pandai berkelahi...sejak kecil aku juga belajar beladiri! 4. Nilai pelajaran bagus...nilaiku tak terlalu jelek, cuma di ekstrakulikuler doang sih! 5. Punya duit...aku bahkan seorang konglomerat generasi dua!"

"bisa tidak kau membaca dalam hati saja dan jangan keluarkan kata-kata yang ada dalam pikiranmu saat ini" keluh Kyungsoo risih pada Sehun yang membaca dan menjawab dengan lantang seolah sedang menjawab pertanyaan dari guru diujian sekolah saja.

"tunggu dulu...apa ini!"

"apa?"

"ini..aku kan! Anak itu...nggak jatuh cinta padaku kan?! Bahkan dia juga mencuri celana dalamku!" jawab Sehun bingung dan pede (?!) menyangka semua tipe yang sedang dicari Tao itu ada di dirinya.

"Baca dulu sampai habis, baru ngomong! 'orang itu' ini adalah namja keren yang pandai, berperasaan dan penuh perhatian!kalo kamu mana keren dan penuh perhatiannya?" jawab Kyungsoo tepat.

"kau mau kupukul?beraninya bicara seperti itu didepanku. Otak sudah keluar dari kepala? Atau hatimu sudah keluar dari tubuhmu hah?" Sehun membalas dengan lebih sarkastis, tapi itu hanya gertakan karena ingat Sehun memang suka Omdo alias omong doang -_- "ck... namja itu ada disekolah ini kan?bagaimana jika dia ketemu 'orang itu' yang asli?"

"pokoknya aku sudah melakukan semua yang aku bisa lakukan terbaik untukmu!kalo ingin berjalan sesuai keinginanmu, sebaiknya kau lakukan dengan benar!"

"jangan suruh aku berbuat ini atau itu! Sebenarnya siapa yang meminpin disini? Kau hanya sok tahu saja didepanku!" Sehun marah dengan sifat sok cool Kyungsoo yang seolah dialah yang tau segalanya dan seenak jidat menyuruh-nyuruh Sehun.

"iya iya!kita segera laksanakan dulu proyek S ini"

"aku yang akan membuat keputusan! Pada saat rencana ini dijalankan apabila kau ingin berpihak padanya kau harus tetap bekerja sama denganku!"

"ya ya aku akan mematuhinya" jawab Kyungsoo lalu meninggalkan Sehun.

.

.

.

"kata Minseok setelah istirahat Kyungsoo langsung keluar dan pergi kesini...apa aku harus cerita soal Kai ya...aku gak percaya pada Minseok!Kyungsoo, ya orang yang bisa membantuku adalah Kyungsoo" gumam Tao menyusuri halaman belakang sekolah ditempat yang kata Minseok Kyungsoo tuju begitu mendengar bel istirahat tadi. Tapi Tao tiba-tiba berhenti saat mendengar seseorang membaca sesuatu dari kertas dia pegang lalu marah sendiri melanjutkan baca dan marah lagi secara berulang-ulang.

"_sendirian marah-marah, lalu ketawa...sambil menghapal lalu ngedumel...apa orang itu sedang latihan drama?" _Tao berbicara dalam hati.

Saat Tao akan pergi, dia tiba-tiba berhenti saat mendengar sesuatu...

.

.

"ah apa ini?proyek S ini kurang meyakinkan, apa aku harus cari cara lain ya?" gumam Sehun tapi dia tetap meneruskan membaca buku yang dia dapat dari Kyungsoo

_Hiduplah seperti rumput hati yang penuh bersama angin yang tertiup didunia batas..._

_Berbaringlah dengan seluruh tubuh dan berdirilah dengan seluruh tubuh..._

_Mari kita hidup bersama!jangan mengingat masa lalu,jangan berharap pada masa depan,mari kita jalani masa kini!_

_Selalu dalam hati yang kosong,biarkan sedih jadi sedih dan biarkan senang datang sebagai senang pula!_

_Sekarang perhatikanlah, akan aku nyanyikan lagu dengan bahasa kesunyian!_

_Hiduplah seperti rumput diladang tetaplah dalam jiwa tanpa pemilik..._

Walaupun Sehun malas melakukan proyek S nyatanya dia terhanyut juga saat membaca puisi yang ada dibuku itu sampai sebuah tangan yang tiba-tiba menepuk punggungnya.

.

.

Zitao yang merasa familiar mendengar puisi yang dibaca namja yang sedang membelakanginya itu tanpa sadar mendekat dan menepuk punggungnya.

"eh...anu" Zitao kaget karena ternyata yang berbalik adalah Sehun, namja yang paling dia hindari. Tao mundur teratur dan dalam hitungan 3 (tao menghitung dalam hati) Tao berbalik akan lari tapi terlambat Sehun sudah menarik kerah Tao saat melihat gelagatnya yang akan kabur.

"mau lari kemana!akhirnya ketangkap kamu"

"ueee! Eomaaa!"teriak Tao berharap eomanya menolong.

"hei!mulai sekarang, kamu gak perlu lari lagi. Aku sudah gak ada niat untuk mengejarmu, jadi jangan lari lagi" Tao yang dari tadi meronta berharap bisa lolos dari cengkraman tangan Sehun tiba-tiba diam.

"hee? Jadi aku dimaafkan? Te...terima kasih, ya! Waktu itu aku sudah membungkus celana dalammu dengan manis dan mengembalikannya ke kamu!"

"_memaafkan katamu?! Enak saja!" _batin Sehun "kenapa tadi memanggilku?"

"eh?itu... sebenarnya aku tidak ada maksud memanggilmu...aku hanya ingin tahu siapa orang yang membaca puisi yang kau baca tadi, apa dia sama dengan orang yang sedang ku cari. Tapi sepertinya aku salah sangka,maaf ya! Hehehe" Tao tersenyum kaku saat menjelaskan maksudnya tadi.

Melihat ada kesempatan Sehun tanpa sadar termakan dengan Proyek S yang kemarin direncanakannya dengan Kyungsoo untuk menjebak Tao.

"mungkin kau tidak salah sangka. Walo gak tahu apa yang telah terjadi, orang yang kamu cari mungkin juga...aku kan?"

"eh,bukan! Gak mungkin itu!aku salah lihat" Tao menggoyang telapak tangan didepan mukanya sendiri mengartikan itu 'impossible' banget.

"kau tidak mau memastikan?mungkin orang itu aku.." saat ingin berkata lagi tiba-tiba Tao memotong dengan cepat membuat Sehun emosi.

"nggak, gak perlu itu...sudah ya!aku pergi dulu!" Tao buru-buru pergi karena tidak mau berurusan lebih jauh dengan Sehun.

"_Zitao! Beraninya mengabaikanku, nggak perlu katamu? Segitunya aku gak pantas jadi 'dia' yang kau cintai? kau anggap aku murahan ya!sekarang nggak ada maaf lagi! Melalui proyek ini aku akan menginjak-injak hatimu, Wu Zitao lihat saja!" tekad Sehun bulat._

_._

_._

_._

_TENG_

_TENG_

_TENG_

"kerjakan soal yang saya bagikan tadi dan kumpulkan pada pelajaran yang berikutnya!" saat Choi sonsaengnim menutup pelajaran begitu bel istirahat berbunyi Tao langsung bangun dari bangkunya menatap pojok belakang dimana bangku Kyungsoo berada, tapi dia kalah cepat Kyungsoo sudah hilang dari tempatnya.

"gak ada lagi?! Kenapa setiap waktu istirahat selalu menghilang?bahkan dia tidak membereskan dulu alat tulisnya" Tao geram karena selama beberapa hari ini tidak melihat Kyungsoo,heran saat bel istirahat berbunyi sedetik kemudian Kyungsoo sudah menghilang.

"Minseok, kau tahu Kyungsoo kemana?" Tao menghampiri Minseok yang sedang asyik ngemil snack yang dia bawa dari rumah.

"gak tahu! aku gak tertarik sama urusan orang lain, kecuali kamu Tao!" jawab Minseok tanpa mengalihkan matanya kearah Zitao.

"apa maksudmu?"

"kenapa ngotot mencampuri urusan orang lain? Memang ngapain kamu mencari Kyungsoo?" tanya Minseok kepo dan menatap Tao tanpa menhentikan tanganya untuk memasukkan snack kemulutnya.

"ada yang ingin kutanyakan pada Kyungsoo, aku harus memastikan sesuatu!"

"eh apa, apa? Coba kau tanyakan padaku, aku kumenjawab kalo aku bisa!" tanya Minseok kepo, dia bahkan mengekori Tao dari belakang saat dia akan meninggalkannya untuk mencari Kyungsoo.

"nggak ah, omonganmu satupun gak ada yang aku bisa di percaya! Aku mau mencari Kyungsoo, kau jangan ikut" Tao meninggalkan Minseok yang emosi tingkat tinggi karena jawabannya didepan pintu kelas.

"YA! BERANINYA NYUEKIN AKU, BEGITU KOK BILANG KITA TEMAN!"

.

.

.

Disuatu ruangan bertuliskan "Klub Penulisan Karya Seni" seorang yeoja sedang membaca buku sendirian disana entah kenapa dia hanya berhenti disatu halaman saja karena dia sibuk menggerutu dalam lamunannya.

"ck kenapa aku harus merasa bersalah dan bersembunyi seolah aku punya dosa yang berat! Aku hanya mencoba berbakti kepada keluargaku, apa itu salah? Huuuuh Tapi sungguh gak enak hati tiap kali melihat wajah Zitao.. ..hmmmm" berkali-kali Kyungsoo menghela napasnya kasar saat ingat apa yang dia lakukan dibelakang Zitao.

"oh disini kau rupanya! Tepat juga informasi dari Chen-Lay" Kyungsoo ternyata bukan bersembunyi dari Tao saja tapi juga dari Sehun.

"ck kau, kok tahu aku ada disini!menyebalkan"

"hei ayo kita segera mulai proyek S itu! Langkah pertama, strategi 'seekor ikan lumba-lumba' !" Ucap Sehun bersemangat.

"_anak ini sebenarnya sosok pengeran yang sempurna! kalo saja dia mau menutup mulutnya. yeoja seluruh sekolah ini bisa dikuasinya, sayang dia cerewet sekali" _batin Kyungsoo.

"strategi ini perlu dukunganmu, mulai sekarang kau ikuti semua perintahku! 3 hari lagi saat jam makan siang, bawa Zitao kekolam renang. Aku aka menunjukkan kepiawaianku dalam berenang!kalo rencana itu bisa menarik perhatiannya, maka rencana lain sudah gak perlu lagi!" peritah Sehun pada Kyungsoo.

"ngapain harus menunggu 3 hari? Kau jago berenang kan? Lakukan hari ini saja?"

"kau gak tahu kalo itu butuh persiapan ya? 3 hari lagi pada saat makan siang aku akan berlomba dengan anak-anak klub renang dan akan kutunjukan kemenanganku!" kata Sehun yakin dengan smirk liciknya.

"_kau pasti akan menyogok anggota klub renang kan?" _Kyungsoo menebak dalam hati.

.

.

.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung Kyungsoo merasa aura tidak enak yang menusuk-nusuk karena memang Zitao tak pernah melepaskan pandangan kearah tempat duduknya. Dan itu sungguh mengganggunya, tepat saat bel istirahat berbunyi saat ia akan bangun dari duduknya ada sebuah tangan yang menarik jas seragamnya dan membuat Kyungsoo panik "_waduh... terlambat satu langkah!"_

"Do Kyungsoo! Kita harus bicara sebentar! Akhirnya ketangkap juga" Tao menggenggam jas Kyungsoo erat saat melihat gelagat ingin lari. "kau aneh! Kenapa setiap jam istirahat selalu menghilang?"

"kenapa tidak menjawab? Kau punya salah ya? Wajahmu keringat.." Minseok ikut nimbrung.

"aku sibuk diklub penulisan karya seni, ini semester baru jadi kami sedang sibuk mengumpulkan anggota baru" jelas Kyungsoo kikuk.

"apa? Sejak kapan kamu yang malas dan gak pandai berbahasa dengan baik masuk klub itu? Yang benar saja" Minseok mengintrogasi Kyungsoo.

"kenapa ngomong begitu? Aku ini juga punya keahlian lho!" bela Kyungsoo.

"begitu ya, mana aku tahu kalo kamu sibuk. Kupikir kau menghindariku!" sesal Tao yang berpikir buruk pada Kyungsoo.

"jangan percaya omongannya, anak ini bukan anak seperti itu!" Minseok yang sudah hapal Kyungsoo orang seperti apa mulai memanas-manasi Zitao.

"DIAM MINNIE!" Kyungsoo mulai tak nyaman dengan ucapan Minseok yang mungkin saja bisa membongkar rahasianya "tapi ada apa kamu memanggilku?" Kyungsoo mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"ah iya!aku mau menanyakan soal buku harianku!"

"eh?" Kyungsoo pucat pasi saat mendengar alasan Zitao terus mengejarnya akhir-akhir ini "_apakah Zitao tahu kalo aku diam-diam mengcopi buku hariannya?" batin Kyungsoo._

_._

_._

_._

_TBC_

_._

_._

_. _

_#hallo __ everybody mau cuap-cuap dikit nih hehe , ternyata ada reader yang penasaran sama komik aslinya hehe...author sebenarnya sempat bingung pas mau bagi peran. khususnya siChangyong aka Kai...emang sih peran Changyong sebenarnya lebih cocok sama Luhan dan si Jonghyok(luhan)harusnya Kai tapi karena ntar diakhir Chapter Jonghyok sama Sindi (Minseok)romantis banget _bocorin dikit gak pa2 ya :3_ jadi author pilih ntu couple aja soalnya menurutku couple yang paling romantis di Exo ya si Lumin itu walopun sebenarnya aku Kaisoo shipper loh :v (buka kartu)._

_Author sebenarnya udah diniatin update tiap hari tapi apa daya banyak halangan merintang (lebay -_- )jadi harap maklum soalnya ini juga udah diusahain update secepat mungkin._

_Akhir kata sekian dan terima gaji eh Terima kasih. __Reviewnya dong...ngarep banget soalnya! Bye.. see you next chap_


	8. Chapter 8

**LOVER DISCOVERY**

**Remake komik dengan judul yang sama dari**

**Lee Sang Eun**

**Cast:**

Huang Zitao/Wu Zitao(girl) -Oh Sehun

Kim minseok(girl) -kim jongin/kai

Do kyungsoo (girl) -Wu yifan/kris

Oh Baekhyun(girl) -Xi Luhan and all Exo member

**Warning:gs,typos,crack pair,gak suka gak usah baca**

**Chapter 7: **tersangka utama

"aku mau menanyakan soal buku harianku!"

"eh?" Kyungsoo pucat pasi saat mendengar alasan Zitao terus mengejarnya akhir-akhir ini "_apakah Zitao tahu kalo aku diam-diam mengcopi buku hariannya?" batin Kyungsoo_

_._

_._

"hari ini kau aneh sekali" Minseok melipat tangannya didada sambil memandang Kyungsoo curiga.

"a..apa?"

"kau yang bahkan biasa saja saat dihinggapi kecoa tapi kenapa sekarang kelihatan gugup?"

"oh kau perhatian sekali! Mulai sekarang tolong jangan pedulikan aku lagi"

"hei kalian..." Tao mencoba mengentikan perdebatan 2 temannya itu, saat mereka berdua sudah memperhatikannya, Zitao mulai bercerita "kemari aku baca buku harian itu sekali lagi, ada sedikit yang aku ketahui tentang namja itu...ehm, apa mungkin namja itu Kai?" tanya Tao ragu.

"bagaimana kau bisa berfikir begitu?"

"entah kenapa tiba-tiba pikiran itu terlintas. Kalian juga pernah bilangkan, hanya Kai yang membuatku salah tingkah! Aku juga tahu kelemahannya dan terus menyerangnya...jadi apakah...? itu karena aku cemburu padanya?"

"nggak...nggak mungkin itu, banyak hal yang tidak sesuai . lagipula mana pernah Kai berkelahi? Aku juga tak pernah melihatnya berenang!" Kyungsoo gelisah mendengar pernyataan Tao mencoba mengalihkan kecurigaan akan sosok Kai yang disukai Zitao.

"aku pernah lihat! Kukira badannya bau makanya tak pernah ikut pelajaran renang tapi ternyata dia punya badan bagus juga!" Minseok menyanggah kesaksian Kyungsoo, bergaya mengelus-elus dagunya sambil mengangguk membayangkan yang membuat Kyungsoo geram. "selain itu dia juga punya kemampuan ilmu bela diri yang tangguh!"

"_aih dasar bakpao! Anak ini gak bisa ya membantuku sesekali, apa benar dia temanku selama 5 tahun ini?" ucap Kyungsoo sebal dalam hati._

"apa kalian tahu alasan aku terus membuntuti Kai kemana-mana? Apa ada sesuatu yang membuatku membencinya?"

"secara khusus? Entahlah ...kelas Kai berada jauh dari kita, karena dia tampan makanya terkenal tapi dulu kau tak pernah berurusan dengannya...lagipula suaramu sumbang dan sangat benci sama musik bahkan masuk ruangannya pun kau tak mau! Tapi 2 bulan, sebelum tanggal kamu nulis buku harian yang aku tahu saat itulah kau mulai memerasnya. Biasanya kau akan memeras beberapa orang sekaligus tapi saat itu kau hanya memeras Kai saja" jelas Minseok tentang kedekatan Tao dan Kai.

"_kenapa hari ini sibakpao pintar sekali, sih!" Kyungsoo tetap tak berkomentar, dia hanya merutuki Minseok tumben bicaranya benar! tapi itu sangat menyulitkannya._

.

.

.

"_Selama 6 bulan hanya memperhatikan satu orang saja tapi tak pernah sekalipun mengatakan isi hati, apa aku sebodoh itu atau mungkin aku malu dengan diriku sendiri. Aku orang yang tabiatnya jelek kalo pun aku mengatakannya aku tahu pasti akan ditolak..."_

Zitao yang berjalan dan sibuk dengan pikirannya tanpa sadar dia sudah berada diruang musik, tempat Kai berlatih piano.

"mumpung sudah ada disini, aku mau coba main ah" katanya pada diri sendiri saat melihat ruangan itu kosong, mengambil buku yang berisi not balok yang tak dia mengerti.

Ting

"mmm... Do ada dimana y?" benar kata Minseok, Tao sangat benci musik jadi dia hanya bisa bermain asal saat jarinya menekan tuts piano.

Ting! Ting! Tong! Tang! Ting! Ting!

"aku lumanyan jago juga kan? Kalau aku mau belajar aku pasti bisa jadi profesional ha..ha.." pujinyasendiri, tapi permainannya harus berakhir saat yang punya kuasa tempat itu datang.

"piano itu bukan mainan yang bisa kau mainkan seenaknya"

"siapa bilang aku sedang main-main, aku sedang menciptakan lagu, kau tahu!" melihat Kai yang tak lagi berkomentar membuat membuat Tao jengah dan memutuskan untuk kluar saja, "maaf! Karena melihat ada buku lagu populer disini membuatku ingin mencoba memainkannya!"

"kata-kata maaf begitu mudah kluar dari mulutmu sekarang ya!" Kai berjalan melewati Tao dengan santainya tanpa memperdulikan kata-katanya yang menyakiti hati Tao. "ini bukumu! Kau memaksa ku menulis disini agar kau bisa bermain piano"

"eh" Tao yang berniat kluar mengurungkan niatnya saat Kai mulai membicarakan dirinya yang dulu dan membuat penasaran. "maksudmu aku bermain piano denganmu?" tanya Tao semangat tapi lagi-lagi hanya mendapatkan keheningan dari Kai, "hm...kau suka berenang gak?" lagi...kali ini dia hanya mendapatkan lirikan tajam dari empunya. "maaf kalo aku mengganggumu, aku pergi dulu ya!"

"suka" Tao lagi-lagi gagal melangkah saat mendengar pernyataan telat Kai.

"haa...sungguh!" Tao melangkah lagi kearah Kai,dia takkan patah semangat walo berkali-kali ditolak. "apa kau juga suka novel berseri? Suka membaca puisi juga? Kau suka apel dan nasi kare juga? Film yang kau suka..."

"KALAUPUN IYA KENAPA? Kenapa kau tak berhenti mengurusi orang lain? Setelah tahu jawaban yang kau cari, apalagi yang akan kau lakukan hah?" jawab Kai jengah atas pertanyaan-pertanyaan Tao.

"maaf! Tapi aku mencari seseorang, ada seseorang yang aku suka! Dia adalah belahan jiwaku dan sangat kucintai, kalau memikirkannya aku sampai tidak bisa tidur! Tapi walaupun sangat mencintainya, siapa orang itu dan bagaimana perasaanku waktu itu?! Aku...sama sekali tak ingat! Bersama ingatanku yang hilang,orang yang kucintai juga hilang. Dan terlintas dalam pikiranku bahwa...bisa jadi kaulah orang yang kucintai itu" pengakuan Tao membuat Kai menatapnya iba.

"huh...bukan saja kehilangan ingatan,kamu juga jadi bodoh ya?"

"ta...tapi betul begitu kan? Ketika aku tahu hubunganmu dengan guru musik itu kau tak berbuat apa-apa,jadi aku mengganggumu karena aku suka padamu gitu?

"lalu?apa gunanya kalau memang suka?dulu kau mencintai seseorang dan sekarang perasaanmu sudah hilang, kalaupun bertemu dengannya apa yang kau harapkan dengan hatimu yang tak ada perasaan lagi padanya?" entah karena Tao yang pikirannya melayang atau memang Kai yang berjalan cepat karena tanpa disadari Tao, Kai sudah menghimpit tubuhnya kesudut tembok dengan kedua tangannya memenjarakan Tao jangan lupakan tatapan tajamnya yang seakan ingin membunuhnya itu.

"eh...ka...kalau...bertemu.." Tao gugup saat menyadari wajah Kai begitu dekat dengannya bahkan saat berbicara dia bisa merasakan hembusan udara mengenai wajahnya dari mulut Kai yang berbau mint itu.

"apa kau mengharapkan kau mendapat pernyataan yang sama bahwa aku juga cinta padamu,begitu?"

TENG TENG!

TENG TENG!

"bel pelajaran! Itu bel sudah bunyi!" Tao mencicit takut karena Kai masih berngurungnya.

"hentikan permainan detektifmu yang gak berguna dan urus masalahmu sendiri!" Kai melepaskan kekangannya. "asal kau tahu disini bukan hanya aku saja yang membenci dan gak suka padamu!" dan berlalu pergi.

"huh" Tao bernapas lega saat bisa lepas dari kekanganan Kai "ck..jadi aku tak punya harapan nih? Malassss...aku bolos pelajaran ah"

.

.

"_terlintas dalam pikiranku bahwa...bisa jadi kaulah orang yang kucintai itu" _

Dalam perjalannya ke kelas Kata-kata Tao terus melintas dipikiran Kai "dasar bodoh"

_Flashback_

"_perasaan sukamu pada wanita itu bukan cinta namanya?" Tao duduk diatas meja dan menemani (sebenarnya dia tamu tak diundang atau mengganggu) Kai bermain piano. "Kai,kau kurang mendapat kasih sayang dari ibumu jadi kalau kau tertarik pada wanita yang lebih tua pasti karena mengharapkankasih ibu!" Kai hanya diam tak menghiraukan perkataan Zitao yang mencemoohnya._

"_jika dilingkungan keluarga ada masalah jadi secara mental kamu nggak nyaman dan mencari kenyamanan lain yang bisa kau dapat,dan dari Chaerin sonsaengnimlah kau mendapat perhatian. Karena itulah hubunganmu dengannya tak bisa disebut dengan cinta!"_

"_jangan bicara sembarangan. Menurutku,justru kaulah yang punya banyak masalah!" Kai menghentikan permainnannya dan duduk disamping Tao,walau Tao sangat menyebalkan dan sering membuatnya emosi entah kenapa dia selalu betah bersamanya._

"_betul aku memang punya banyak masalah! Tapi perbedaan kita berdua adalah aktif dan pasif! Aku akan berubah,walaupun dibenci oleh semua orang,hanya pada satu orang itu saja aku perlu penggakuan..." Tao berkata dengan memandang lurus kearah luar jendela tanpa sadar teman bicaranya memandangnya sendu._

"_karena aku punya beberapa hutang budi padamu,aku beri nasihat. Sadarlah!guru musik itu hanya bermain-main padamu,kau juga bersamanya untuk kebutuhanmu sajakan?!" _

"_bagaimana kau bisa tahu hal itu?" Kai tersenyum kecut mengetahui temannya (maybe) menasehatinya,padahal Tao sendiri hidupnya lebih bermasalah darinya._

"_tentu tahu dong!karena aku tahu apa yang dinamakan cinta. karena aku benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta!" kata Tao dan memberikan senyum termanisnya yang baru Kai lihat saat itu._

_Flashback end_

"apa aku harus mengatakan padanya!" gumam Kai.

.

.

.

"_alasan secara ilmu kimia tentang arti pentingnya mempunyai sifat berbeda pada setiap benda adalah karena diantara berbagai enzim dalam tubuh dibedakan dalam unjuk kerja + dan - ..."_

Sehun yang bosan dengan pelajaran Kimianya tak menghiraukan penjelasan gurunya dan lebih memilih memandang pemandang diluar kelas, tak sengaja matanya menangkap bayangan Zitao dibawah,karena kelas Sehun dilantai dua dan tempat duduknya kebetulan mengahadap ke kebun belakang sekolah,dia tidak bisa melihat jelas wajahnya tapi dia hapal perawakan tubuh Zitao.

"dia membolos rupanya" gumam Sehun.

GREEK

Suara Sehun yang tiba-tiba menggeser bangkunya untuk memudahkan ia bangun sontak mengalihkan padangan semua penghuni kelas yang memang sedang serius belajar.

"Sehun! Mau kemana?pelajaran belum selesai" Kwon sonsaengnim menegur Sehun yang dengan santainya keluar kelas dan tak ijin mau kemana. "Sehun...Oh Sehun"

THAKK

Pintu tertutup setelah Sehun keluar dan tanpa menggubris gurunya sama sekali.

"dasar" Kwon Yuri guru Kimia itu hanya bisa menahan marah,geram dengan tingkah Sehun yang suka bertingakah seenaknya sendiri. "kita lanjutkan anak-anak! Sampai mana tadi?" lagi!dia pun ikut membiarkan Sehun sepertipun guru-guru lainnya mengingat seberapa penting Keluarga Oh. mereka lebih memilih diam jika ingin hidupnya tenang.

.

.

.

"arah belakang gedung barat,depan kelas 3-2 disebelah kanan. Disebelah timur dibelakang gunung,kelihatan gedung apartemen..." Tao berjalan dengan sebuah buku didepannya,dia sedang mencari tempat sesuai petunjuk dibuku hariannya. "ketemu!temapat pertama kali ketemu dengan belahan jiwaku!"

_Dihari pertama kali bertemu denganmu,diantara kita dipenuhi oleh kelopak bunga yang tebal dan cahaya matahari yang berkilau..._

_Matahari menyinari dari sudut 45 derajat,kau menampakkan gigi putihmu saat tersenyum padaku..._

_Kau yang menganggap bunga,pohon dan semua benda hidup sebagai sesuatu yang berharga,tersenyum padaku dan membuat jantungku bergetar!_

_Panah cinta yang hangat telah membuat jantungku melelah dan sekarang aku adalah tawanan cintamu!_

_19 juni_buku harian Wu Zitao_

"kenapa aku terus mengharapkan kalau 'orang itu' yang ada dibuku harianku adalah Kim Jongin!"Gumam Tao lirih.

"ng?itu..."saat melihat pohon yang merupakan saksi pertemuan Tao dengan cinta pertamanya...dia melihat seekor kupu-kupu yang terjebak di sarang laba-laba diatas pohon.

"ah kasihan kupu-kupu itu, baiklah!kalau 'orang itu' pasti akan kasihan pada kupu-kupu itu dan menolongnya. Tunggulah kupu-kupu aku akan menolongmu!"kata Tao semangat,mencopot jas sekolahnya dan melipat seragam putihnya sampai siku.

"Hiaaat" Tao melompat dan meraih dahan pohon,menjejakkan kakinya pada pohon tapi saat akan meraih kupu-kupu itu tangannya tak kuat menahan berat badan "huwaaaaa" dia pun memejamkan matanya takut membayangkan tubuhnya menghantam kerasnya paving jalan sekolahnya. Tapi entah kenapa dia merasakan tubuhnya melayang ,belum berani membuka matanya dan malah berfikir apa dia mati kok jatuh gak berasa apa-apa. Dan pikiran itu hilang saat seseorang yang suaranya terdengar familiar menyapa gendang telinganya.

"dari tanah jaraknya gak sampai satu meter tapi teriaknya heboh banget!" Tao membuka mata dan kaget melihat wajah Sehun yang hanya berjarak sejengkal dari wajahnya dan dia juga baru sadar tubuhnya berada dalam gendongan Sehun.

.

.

"kau naik pohon itu karena ingin menyelamatkan kupu-kupu?" tanya Sehun heran pada Tao setelah menurunkan dari gendongannya.

"musim semi baru saja mulai ,jadi ulat baru saja berubah jadi kupu-kupu...masa baru lahir kedunia langsung jadi mangsa,kasihan kan?jadi kan paling tidak harus hidup sebulan deh..mungkin" Tao menjelaskan kegiatan yang membuat dirinya hampir celaka tadi. Untung saja Sehun sedang lewat disana dan menolongnya eh salah sebenarnya Sehun memang ingin menemui Tao tapi Tao tak tahu jadi anggap saja kebetulan -_- .

"apa kau tak kasihan sama laba-laba?laba-laba juga perlu makan?!"

"tapi kan laba-laba selalu diam ditempat jadi tak apa-apa sekarang tak makan kan,lagipula dia tak kehabisan energi jadi tak akan mati!"

"makanya laba-laba jadi sedikit,bodoh!"

"tapi seseorang yang kukenal pasti akan menolong kupu-kupu itu...seperti yang kulakukan sekarang...?

"_perlihatkan pada Tao bahwa kau sayang pada serangga kecil,bunga,pohon dan binatang!" Sehun tiba-tiba teringat dengan kata-kata Kyungsoo._

"ooh,kasihan sekali kupu-kupu mungil itu! Suatu hal yang manusiawi untuk menolongnya,ayo kita menolongnya"

"eh, sungguh kau akan menolongnya?" tanya Tao.

"_kenapa aku jadi ikut melakukan hal yang konyol ini" batin Sehun. "_tentu saja" jawab Sehun

Dan Sehun dengan berat hati pun memanjat pohon itu untuk menyelamatkan kupu-kupu itu.

"sedikit lagi!berjuanglah Oh Sehun!" Tao menyemati Sehun dari bawah.

Setelah berhasil mengambil kupu-kupu itu dari sarang laba-laba Sehun pun menyerahkannya pada Tao. Dan Tao melepaskan kupu-kupu itu kealam bebas sebelum kupu-kupu itu terlanjur lemas digenggaman tangannya.

"dadah...cari madu yang rajin dan jangan lupa cari pasangan juga!selamat jalan, kupu-kupu!" setelah mengucapkan salam terakhirnya Taopun berbalik dimana Sehun masih berada dibelakangnya. "terima kasih Sehun,aku tak menyangka kau juga suka pada serangga ya"

"tentu saja aku suka serangga. Pohon, bunga dan semua binatang aku suka semua yang ada dialam ini"jawab Sehun bohong "_aku benci pada semua yang berkaki lebih dari dua,alergi bulu kucing dan anjing,alergi pada serbuk bunga juga,semuanya aku benci...cih"kata Sehun dalam hati._

"ngomong-ngomong Sehun!kau bolos ya?"

"ah,kau juga kenapa bolos?"

"ah aku cuma ingin keliling sekolah!aku ingin mengenal seluruh pelosok tempat disekolah ini"

"sudah kelas 2 kok belum hapal? Selama ini ngapain saja?" tanya Sehun kaget.

"i...itu karena aku ada masalah pribadi..."

"_jadi benar kata Kyungsoo kalo Tao hilang ingatan"_batin Sehun "kita ketempat favoritku yuk!kita keperpustakaan,aku suka baca buku disana terutama yang semacam novel misteri"

Melihat kesempatan Sehun langsung melaksana kan rencana 'proyek S'nya

" '_orang itu' suka membaca diperpustakaan,biasanya membaca novel misteri. Waktu itu novel yang dibaca adalah 'pendulum fukho' karya Umberto Eco" itulah kata Kyungsoo pada Sehun._

"kenapa dia tiba-tiba mirip 'orang itu'?" gumam Tao yang melihat keaneh Sehun hari ini.

"ngapain kamu?ayo cepat ikut aku" Sehun yang sudah beranjak berbalik lagi saat tak menemukan Tao tak disampingnya dan malah asyik melamun masih ditempatnya tadi.

"ah..iya!"

.

.

"aku baru tahu disini Perpustakaannya ditempatkan satu gedung sendiri,besar seperti milik universitas saja..."ucap Tao kagum saat sudah berada didalam perpus.

"ini disumbangkan oleh kakekku,diantara semua perpustakaan SMA dinegara kita,ini yang paling besar!"

"oooo! Jadi benar kau konglomerat generasi kedua atau ketiga,ya?" kata Tao santai tapi membuat Sehun tiba-tiba terdiam.

"kau seberapa banyak kau tahu tentangku?" berbalik menatap Tao serius. "apapun yang kau dengar tentangku dan entah berapa banyak hal tak baik yang kau dengar,itu bukanlah keseluruhannya!aku bukannya tipe yang bisa pura-pura akrab dan baik pada sembarang orang. Aku hanya akrab dengan orang karena alasan khusus"

"apa itu artinya itu?apa aku spesial bagimu?apa gara-gara celana dalam?" Tao bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"hei kau melamun lagi! Ruang baca sebelah sini...ayo cepat ikuti aku!" Tao lagi-lagi sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri dan tak sadar telah tertinggal.

"disini!nomor A-23. Kalo aku datang keruang baca ini, pasti akan duduk disini!"

"eh?" Tao terkejut dengan pengakuan Sehun yang mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

_Perpustakaan tanpa jejak manusia,suara yang terdengar hanyalah suaramu yang membalik halaman._

_Diantara ruang kecil dalam perpustakaan,terlihat kamu dari belakang._

_Aku membalikkan halaman buku menyesuaikan halaman buku yang kau baca..,_

_Karena kamu,aku jadi tahu bahwa Hellen Keller adalah orang buta dan tuli._

_Madam Currie yang namanya sering kudengar,ternyata penemu radium..._

_Kakimu selalu malangkah menuju tempat duduk yang sama..._

_Selalu kursi no A-23 diruang baca yang kosong_

_2 september,buku harian Wu Zitao_

_._

_._

_._

"_aku terkejut!ternyata didunia ini ada orang yang punya selera dan kelakuan yang mirip,Sehun begitu berbeda hari ini...sangat tidak sesuai dengan imagenya yang biasanya (Tao yakin kalo Sehun bukan namja yang dicarinya)" gumam Zitao "huh!Oh Sehun membuat pikiranku bercabang"_

Lamunan Tao berakhir saat semangkuk mie instan panas tersaji didepannya,saat ini Tao memang sudah berada dirumah tepatnya diruang makan,menunggu Kris memasakkan mie instan untuknya karena orang tuanya belum pulang kerja. Ya!Eoma dan Appa mereka sama-sama bekerja dan sering lembur karena mareka berdua tidak bisa memasak alhasil hanya mie instan yang sering menemani mereka untuk makan malam.

"nah ini dia mie instan yang penuh rasa sayang dan bahan bermutu!"

"terima kasih Oppa,aku akan makan dengan semangat!" ucap Tao semangat.

"sesenang itu makan mie instan,padahal aku ingin memesan makan yang lebih sehat diluar tapi kau malah request mi lagi,apa kau tak bosan?makan mi dimalam hari kalo lebih sering lagi kau akan cepat jadi ibu-ibu (gendut maksudnya)"kata-kata Kris hanya dianggap angin oleh Tao,terbukti dia tak menjawab dan lebih memilih menikmati mi nya.

"dasar" Kris membelai puncak kepalaTao lembut dan ikut melanjutkan makan malam mereka.

.

.

"Oppa! Oppa suka berenang?"setelah selesai makan malam mereka ke ruang keluarga menghabiskan malam sambil menonton TV sebelum beranjak tidur.

"nggak..tapi kalo main air agak suka juga"jawab Kris santai menanggapi pertanyaan adik yang duduk disebelahnya.

"lalu,pandai main piano gak?"

"nggak...aku gak pernah main sepenuh hati tapi bisalah sedikit-sedikit,karena dulu pernah belajar waktu kecil"

"jago berantem gak?"

"aku nggak suka cari masalah!"

"kalo puisi,suka gak?"

"nggak tahu,ada kenangan yang buruk tentang puisi!"

"lalu novel berseri,suka nggak?bunga atau binatang?"

Kris mulai jengkel dengan Tao yang mengganggu acara menoton Tv dengan merecokinya dengan pertanyaan-tanyaan yang membuatnya bingung. Dia lebih memilih bangun dan pergi meninggalkan Tao berjalan menuju balkon "anak ini!kau sedang mempermainkan Oppa ya?" BRAAAk lalu menutup kencang pintu yang jadi penghubung ruang tamu dan balkon. Tao tak menyerah,dia menyusul kebalkon yang ternyata jadi tempat favorit Kris untuk merokok.

"kalo sudah bosan cepat masuk kekamarmu dan tidur,setiap pagi gak bisa bangun tepat waktu dan memaksa Oppamu yang baik ini mengantarmu kesekolah pakai mobil padahal jalan kakipun bisa sampai" memang sekolah dan rumahnya hanya menghabiskan waktu 15 menit jika berjalan kaki tapi karena Tao sering kesiangan mau tak mau Kris mengantarnya karena tak mau nama baiknya tercoreng hanya karena tak becus mengajarkan kedisiplinan pada adiknya (Kris alumni diSekolah Tao dan lulusan terbaik disana)

"Oppa merokok lagi!apa gak khawatir mati muda?" saat melihat kakaknya menghadap taman tapi terlihat asap menebul dari arah wajahnya.

"suatu saat setiap orang pasti mati"

"semua orang juga tahu Oppa! Aku cuma mau bilang biar kau sadar dan menghentikan kebiasaanmu itu! Sungguh ...nggak ada satu halpun yang mirip..."

"ngomong apa sih kamu?" Kris berbalik menghadap Tao.

"'orang itu' nggak mungkin merokok!" Tao masuk kerumah sambil menghentak-hentak kan kakinya karena Oppanya tak menghiraukan nasehatnya.

"'orang itu'!siapa lagi yang diomongin...ngomong-ngomong anak itu belum cuci piring padahal ini gilirannya malah kabur dia" gumam Kris lalu melanjutkan acara merokoknya.

"aku mulai merokok karenamu Zitao!dihari kau mendapat kecelakaan!kalo sudah memulai untuk menghentikannya sungguh sulit!"gumam Kris lagi.

.

.

.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**LOVER DISCOVERY**

**Remake komik dengan judul yang sama dari**

**Lee Sang Eun**

**Cast:**

Huang Zitao/Wu Zitao(girl) -Oh Sehun

Kim minseok(girl) -kim jongin/kai

Do kyungsoo (girl) -Wu yifan/kris

Oh Baekhyun(girl) -Xi Luhan and all Exo member

**Warning:gs,typos,crack pair,gak suka gak usah baca**

**Chapter 8: **seekor lumba-lumba

"aku sudah mempersiapkan satu paket pakaian renang,topi renang dan perlengkapan lain...seperti kacamata model terbaru yang terbuat dari bahan berkualitas dan baru dikembangkan diAmerika! Nanti juga akan aku tambah dengan dana lain!pada pertandingan nanti walaupun aku bukan dari klub renang tapi aku harus menang,apa kalian mengerti"

"kita sudah membuat perjanjian!"

"Oh Sehun sudah investasi dalam jumlah besar,jadi kalian harus melakukannya"

"baiklah!sampai bertemu dipertandingan nanti!"

.

.

.

"kau mau mengajakku kemana?nasiku belum selesai kumakan nih!"

"tadi habis jam ke-3,kau kan sudah makan roti milik Minseok. Pokoknya ikut saja,akan aku tunjukan kejadian menarik!" Kyungsoo menarik tangan Zitao disela istirahat menuju kolam renang sekolahnya.

"memangnya ada apa?"

"mau ada perkelahian ya?" tanya Minseok penasaran dan mengikuti mereka dari belakang sambil mengunyah kripik kentang kesukaannya.

"hari ini ada pertandingan renang antara Sehun dan anak-anak klub renang!tau tidak?mungkin saja ada orang yang ada dalam buku harianmu!" ucap Kyungsoo yang melancarkan aksinya mempengaruhi akan sosok 'orang itu' adalah Oh Sehun.

"Ee...?"

.

.

"jadi benar Oh Sehun akan bertanding dengan anak-anak klub renang?"

"anak-anak klub renang pada pertandingan nasional tahun lalu ada di posisi nomor dua dari bawa!katanya kalau kali ini tak bisa mendapatkan juara jurusan ini akan ditutup"

Saat sudah sampai di Kolam renang sekolah mereka melihat banyak siswa lain yang ikut nonton dan membicarakan tentang desas desus akan ditutupnya Klub renang.

"tes..tes 1 2 3"suara seseorang menggunakan mic menginterupsi, "teman-teman sekalian mohon perhatiannya!perkenalkan saya Lay dari kelas 2-1 yang menjadi MC pertandingan ini!hari ini adalah hari yang bersejarah" kata Lay semangat selaku MC dadakan.

"ayo cepat sudah dimulai tuh" Kyungsoo menarik tangan Tao agar mengikutinya kebarisan terdepan.

"hebat!pakai MC segala"ucap Tao kagum,sedang Minseok hanya mengikuti mereka dengan malas bahkan dia sempat menguap sapanjang perjalanan menuju kolam renang.

"kami perkenalkan penantang yang dengan berani telah menantang murid-murid klub renang sekolah kita yang hebat!kuda hitam kelas 2-1 yang melesat bagai komet,pendatang baru gemilang dalam dunia renang!kita sambut Oh Sehun yang terhormat sejagat raya!yak tepuk tangan semuanya" ucap Lay lebay badai -_- ,muncul Oh Sehun memakai pakaian renang yang masih tertutup jubah handuk dengan taburan kertas warna-warni yang Chen taburkan dari belakang seolah sedang melakukan perayaan.

"apa yang lakukan ,pakai tebar barang kayak gitu segala,lantai jadi kotor!"ketua klub renang menginterupsi kegiatan lebay Sehun cs.

"ngapain protes segala sih?anak-anak klub renang dong yang bersihin kalian sudah dapat perjanjiannya kan" mendengar balasan Chen ketua klub renang hanya bisa diam mengingat besarnya investasi Sehun pada klubnya kemarin.

"sibadung Sehun kelakuannya macam-macam saja,setahuku dia ini payah..." ucap Minseok menanggapi kelakuan Sehun cs yang berlebihan masih tetap ngemil kripik kentangnya.

"sial,gak ngerti deh!kenapa lagi-lagi bakpao menghalangi rencanaku" gumam Kyungsoo sebal dalam hati.

"muncul sekali tapi heboh banget!seperti pertandingan memperebutkan medali emas diolimpiade saja!" ucap Zitao sedikit shock melihat kelakuan makhluk seperti Sehun cs.

"Zitao coba perhatikan!bisa jadi yang juara dalam pertandingan ini si'orang itu' yang ada dibuku harianmu!"Kyungsoo berbisik pada Tao,tapi Tao hanya menjawab dengan deheman saja sambil memikirkan perkataannya. Minseok melihat itu dengan curiga jadi saat Tao mulai serius mempertikan pertandinga dia memiting leher Kyungsoo dengan lengannya.

"kheek!apa yang kau lakukan Minseok"

"hei Do Kyungsoo,kau mencurigakan!sinar matamu mengatakan kalau kau sedang merencanakan sesuatu!"

"le...lepaskan aku" ucap Kyungsoo kepayahan dengan memukul lengan Minseok yang menekan lehernya,membuatnya kesusahan mengambil oksigen. Berharap Minseok segera melepaskan pitingannya dan itu berhasil.

"aku cuma mau membantu Zitao dan berusaha untuk itu!kau juga jangan cuma makan cemilan saja,kasih sedikit perhatian buat dia dong?"

"oh!aku makan untuk pertumbuhan tubuhku!"jawab Minseok manyun dan berjalan kedepan agar dapat nonton meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang sedang jengkel.

Saat pertandingan dimulai para siswapun berdesakan saling menerobos agar bisa ada digaris depan,tak sengaja Minseok menyenggol bahu Luhan yang memang juga sedang menonton,saat mendapati siapa orang disampingnya keduanya sama-sama kaget bahkan Minseok sampai tak sadar sampai menjatuhkan kripik kentangnya saking kagetnya.

"aish aku jadi bete,aku kembali kekelas saja!"ucap Minseok kesal saat melihat Luhan disebelanya.

"ah paling kau ingin beli makanan dikantin lagikan"tebak Kyungsoo tapi tak digubris Minseok yang sudah pergi menjauh,hal serupa pun terjadi pada Junmyeon yang ditinggal oleh Luhan.

"membosankan!aku pergi saja"begitupun Luhan bersamaan perginya Minseok dia pun lebih memilih pergi dari kolam renang yang membuat moodnya tiba-tiba jadi jelek.

"hei Luhan!kau gak jadi nonton nih?padahal baru saja sampai"tanya Junmyeon yang memang tadi datang bersama Luhan.

PRIIIIT

Tanda pertandingan mulai dan serentak para siswa riuh menyemangati pihak yang didukungnya.

"SEHUN...SEHUN!"

"KLUB RENANG BERUSAHALAH!"

"SEHUN...SEHUN!"

"SEHUN KAU PASTI MENANG!"

"pendukung Sehun banyak juga ternyata"

"pasti karena orang tua mereka bekerja diperusahaan milik anak itu!"ucap Kyungsoo menjawab keheranan Tao akan banyaknya pendukung Sehun.

Pertandingan masih berjalan tapi Tao bukannya menonton malah sibuk mengamati para penonton yang datang dan dia melihat Kai berada dibarisan paling belakang karena tubuhnya yang tinggi jadi Tao bisa melihatnya. Tao menghampiri Kai yang akan pergi dari situ saat tak sengaja mata mereka berdua bertemu pandang.

"KAI!"Tao menahan lengan Kai "jangan pergi!kau kesini ingin menonton pertandingan kan?"

"Sehun memaksaku untuk datang,jadi aku cuma mau lihat sebentar!"

"eh..kau dekat dengan Sehun?apa kalian teman dekat?"tanya Tao

"dia sepupuku"

"eh!kalian beda sekali lagipula nama keluargamu Kim dan dia Oh..."

"kami sepupu dari Ibu"

"oooh!"jawab Tao dengan bibir berbentuk bulat baru tahu "melawan anak-anak klub renang pasti sulit untuk Sehun,apa nanti dia akan kalah?"Tanya Tao pada Kai

"kau meremehkannya?lihat itu,dia sedang unggulkan!"

"wah!benar"saat pandangan Tao fokus pada pertandingan dia tidak sadar bahwa Kai sudah meninggalkannya dia tersadar saat tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menarik tangannya mengajak kedepan.

"Tao kukira kau kemana,Sehun menang ayo kita mendekat kesana"Tanpa perlawanan Tao mengikuti kemana Kyungsoo membawanya yang ternyata mendekat kearah Sehun. Sehun yang separuh badannyan masih berada diair,dia berpegangan kepinggir kolam.

"bagaimana?kau liat pertandingan tadi kan?apa saat aku berenang aku mirip seperti seekor lumba-lumba?"

"_dasar payah!kok bisa-bisa menyontek mentah-mentah kata dibuku harian"gumam Kyungsoo gemas pada Sehun._

"Sehun...apakah...kamu..."

"eng.."Sehun kaget saat Tao tiba-tiba berjongkok dan memajukan wajahnya tepat didepan wajahnya.

"_oho...akhirnya Tao!"Kyungsoo bersemangat menduga-duga bahwa Tao mungkin saja mulai mengira Sehunlah namja yang dicarinya._

"kau..."

"iya cepat katakan!"ucap Sehun mulai tak sabar menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Tao.

"kelopak matamu cuma ada disatu sisi ya?ah bukan!satu sisi terlipat dengan tebal,yang satunya kelopak mata palsu. Selama ini aku tak tahu saat melihat dari dekat begini jadi ketahuan haha..."ucap Tao sambil menunjuk dengan jarinya yang membuat Sehun marah yang tentu saja disembunyikannya.

"dasar bodoh,Zitao benar-benar cari mati"terdengar suara Chen yang berada dibelakang Kyungsoo berbisik pada Lay.

"ada apa?"tanya Kyungsoo yang penasaran.

"anak itu telah menyentuh bagian yang seharusnya gak disentuh..."

"kelopak mata hanya satu,baru kali ini lihat!walaupun kelihatan ada sesuatu yang gak serasi..."Tao kembali mengatakan penilaiannya sambil terus menelusuri setiap lekuk wajah Sehun "itu poin yang membuatmu menarik,ya?"ucap Tao kagum,entah kenapa kata-kata terakhir itu membuat semua yang ada disitu kaget.

.

.

"apa kalian lihat tadi?Sehun dan Tao terliat akrab,padahal waktu kelas satu belum pernah sekalipun aku lihat mereka bersama...mereka berdua berteman seperti bertemunya dua kutub iblis saja!"

Kyungsoo yang menunggu duo Chen-Lay diluar gedung kolam renang mendengar para siswi yang ikut menonton pertandingan tadi bergosip.

"Sehun tadi keren sekali ya"

"kalau saja sifatnya berbeda pasti dia jadi anak yang paling keren disini apalagi dia juga kaya"

"sudahlah apa kalian belum kapok juga pernah dipermalukan waktu valentin tahun lalu"interupsi salah satu temannya mengingatkan akan perilaku buruk Sehun pada mereka dulu.

Kyungsoo lebih memilih pergi daripada menguping saat melihat Chen dan Lay keluar dari gedung.

"CHEN!LAY!"

.

.

"kenapa kami harus memberitahumu hal-hal seperti itu?"tanya Chen yang enggan menceritakan perihal Sehun saat Kyungsoo mendesak mereka.

"aku akan merencanakan Proyek S dan bantuan kalian akan mutlak diperlukan demi mendapatkan keinginan Sehun!jadi nggak boleh ada hal tentang Sehun yang gak aku tahu!rencana hari ini telah berhasil,kalian bisa lihat tadi bahkan mata Zitao berbinar ketika memandang Sehun!"jelas Kyungsoo.

"ngomong-ngomong kenapa wajah kalian begitu?seperti habis dipukuli saja!apa ada hal yang aku perlu tahu?"

"tadi Zitao mengatakan suatu kesalahan besar.."Lay mulai bicara

"betul,sejak kecil kalau mendengar itu Sehun akan mengamuk..."

"soal apa itu?" Kyungsoo masih bingung dengan omongan Chen dan Lay.

"omongan tentang kelopak mata yang cuma satu"jawab Lay gugup.

"eh?!kelopak mata cuma satu?aku baru tahu!?"

"dulu saat masih ditaman kanak-kanak seluruh bocah namja disana mengejek Sehun,saat Sehun membalas bahwa dia lebih baik daripada seseorang dari mereka tak punya malah mendapat hinaan balik dengan mengatakan lebih baik tak punya daripada punya satu dan mengibarat kan orang cacat berkaki satu"Chen menceritakan bagaimana Sehun bisa begitu sensitif jika seseorang menyebut-nyebut soal kelopak matanya.

"Sehun begitu sakit hati tapi tak pernah sekalipun dia menangis,dia yang memang dari kecil sudah belajar beladiri menghajar seluruh teman-temannya yang membuat gurunya waktu itu shock. Sejak saat itu juga dia tak pernah membiarkan seseorang memandang wajahnya bahkan saat kami SMP kami dibuat kaget saat tiba-tiba Sehun menghajar orang dijalan yang tak sengaja memandang langsung kewajahnya,itu dulu tapi sekarang dia sudah mendingan sih"

"tapi tadi tiba-tiba Tao mengenai hal yang sensitif seperti menuangkan bensin pada rumah yang terbakar,tidak melakukan itu saja Sehun sudah sangat membencinya. padahal kami susah payah menjaga rahasia itu"

"sebetulnya kenapa Sehun tidak menyerang Zitao terang-terangan saja tapi malah membuat cara yang rumit seperti ini?"tanya Kyungsoo yang sudah tau bagaimana juga sifat Sehun saat mengganggu orang pasti akan menyelesaikan dengan cepat.

"itu juga yang jadi pertanyaan kami!untuk apa pakai Proyek S segala padahal gaya Sehun adalah menyerang langsung..."

"jadi...pasti ada alasan kenapa Sehun tak berani mengganggu Zitao"Kyungsoo bertanya entah pada siapa.

.

.

Sementara itu...Sehun yang sedang berdiri didepan kaca ruangan Klub renang tak henti-hentinya memandang pantulan wajahnya sendiri.

"aish kurang ajar"tiba-tiba geram sendiri saat menatap kelopak matanya dikaca berpikir kenapa dulu dia tak jadi melakukan operasi kelopak mata jadi dia takkan dipermalukan seperti ini. Tapi saat mengingat kata Zitao "_itu poin yang membuatmu terlihat menarik"_dengan senyumnya yang manis membuat kemarahannya sedikit mereda.

"hmmm namja yang masih punya kekurangan sepertiku adalah namja yang patut dikagumi...kau bilang aku menarik?!ha ha ha Zitao aku gak nyangka ada sisimu yang bisa kusukai"tiba-tiba mood yang tadinya buruk berubah drastis dan Sehun masih bisa menyombongkan diri setiap ingat kata-kata Tao. "HAHAHA"

BRAK

BRAK

Suara gedoran terdengar dari luar pintu klub renang

"SEHUN BUKA PINTUNYA!KAU PIKIR INI RUANGAN UNTUKMU SENDIRI?KAMI JUGA MAU GANTI BAJU,CEPAT BUKA!" rupanya Sehun terlalu asyik dengan dirinya sendiri sampai lupa para anggota klub renang aslinya masih diluar hanya dengan celana renang yang masih basah karena memang Sehun selalu mengunci ruangan jika dia ingin ganti baju.

"ketua...di..ngin"para anggota mengadu kedinginan pada ketua klubnya yang masih menunggu Sehun membuka pintu.

"SEHUUUUN BUKAAA"

.

.

.

Setelah bertemu si'lumba-lumba' Zitao masih terus mencari petunjuk tentang bagaimana dia bisa bertemu dengan 'orang itu' sampai masuk kesemak-semak belakan sekolahnya dimana banyak pohon dan berbagai tanaman tumbuh subur disana sambil merangkak.

"ketika aku mencari bola tenis aku bertemu dengan 'orang itu' disini ya?hem benar-benar disinikah"gumam Tao masih merangkak dan buku harian yang setia dibawa kemanapun.

"sedang apa gendut?" Tao membalikkan badannya saat terdengar suara dari belakang.

"siapa yang gendut?" jawab Tao tak terima dikatai gendutoleh orang itu.

"jadi kamu kurus?"

"wa..walaupun aku nggak kurus..."

"kalau gak kurus ..ya gemuk!"

"_ah bukankan dia yang menolongku tempo hari?dia selalu merokok ya? Kemarin juga saat aku tak sengaja bertemu ditembok samping sekolah dia juga merokok"tanya Tao dalam hati sambil terus memandang Luhan._

"apa lihat-lihat!"Luhan risih karena Tao terus memandangnya.

"_kata Kyungsoo aku tahu kelemahannya dan dia selalu menuruti semua perintahku"_ Zitao kemudian mengeluarkan uang memberikannya pada Luhan.

"ada apa jelek?"

"aku lapar!tolong belikan roti kacang merah dan susu stroberi dikantin ya" ternyata Tao ingin mencoba apakah yang dikatakan Kyungsoo memang benar "ini perintah" tanpa bicara lagi Luhan langsung mengambil uang dari Tao dan menghilang,tak berselang 5 menit Luhan kembali dengan membawa semua pesanan.

"_ah benar-benar dilakukan sesuai perintah"gumam Tao._

"kalau kau sekali lagi memberi perintah yang konyol maka aku tak kan segan-segan lagi padamu"

"duduk sini" Tao menepuk-nepuk dimana tadi Luhan duduk "ini perintah"

Dengan kesal Luhan kembali duduk dan mengambil rokok serta pematiknya melanjutkan acara merokoknya (Luhan selalu mencari tempat sepi untuk merokok seperti taman belakang dan tembok samping sekolah dimana jarang sekali ada siswa ataupun guru yang mungkin lewat disitu jadi dia bisa leluasa merokok...dikomik ini banyak namja yang merokok ya ngemeng-ngemeng -_-).

Tao memakan rotinya masih dengan memperhatikan Luhan,berfikir apa kelemahan Luhan yang dia ketahui sampai dia begitu tunduk pada perintahnya dan kenapa pula Luhan punya hubungan yang sangat jelek dengan Minseok.

"eh kau tahu temanku kan..itu yang bernama Minseok,kenapa kalian saling musuhan?"

Luhan yang kaget Tao tiba-tiba menyebut nama Minseok tanpa sadar menjatuhkan rokoknya dan terkena pahanya sendiri.

"hati-hati...itu apinya"

"KAU SUDAH JANJI TIDAK AKAN MENYEBUT NAMANYA DIDEPANKU KAN" Luhan berteriak memarahi Tao dan langsung bangun meninggalkan Tao dengan kesal.

"eh reaksinya keras sekali sebenarnya ada apa dengan mereka ya?"lalu Tao pun ikut pergi dari situ karena memang waktu istirahat hampir habis.

"Zitao darimana saja kau?belakangan ini setiap jam makan siang selalu pergi kemana saja?kalau kau main-main terus,nanti dapat masalah lagi!" tanya Kyungsoo saat melihat Tao kembali dengan seluruh tubuhnya ditempeli daun-daun kecil.

"aku sedang memeriksa tempat kejadian,tak usah khawatir" jawab Tao sambil lalu dia terus berjalan menuju bangku Minseok yang sedang menatap keluar jendela.

"Minseok!"

"ng?"Minseok menoleh dan ternyata sedang asyik mengunyah cemilan kripik kentangnya.

"_anak ini tak bisa melewatkan waktu sejam saja tanpa memasukkan makanan kemulutnya"batin Tao._

"kau ingat nggak namja waktu itu?"

"namja waktu itu...namja yang mana?"tanya minseok bingung.

"namja yang menolongku lompat pagar waktu aku dikejar-kejar Sehun!kalo tidak salah namanya Luhan"

BRAAKK

Minseok yang mendengar nama orang yang dibencinya langsung berdiri dan menggebrak meja

"kuperingatkan,jangan sebut-sebut nama anak itu didepanku aku benci sekali mendengarnya!"ucap Minseok lalu pergi keluar kelas,yang padahal 5 menit lagi waktu istirahat berakhir.

"se..sebenarnya ada apa dengan mereka ...mendengar namanya disebut mereka sama-sama marah"tanya Tao pada dirinya sendiri dengan masih memegang dadanya kaget saat tiba-tiba Minseok menggebrak meja.

"ada sesuatu..."suara Kyungsoo dibelakangnya mengiterupsi.

"eh benarkah?apa?apa?apa?"tanya Tao kepo banget.

"hubungan permusuhan mendalam yang sudah tertanam disyaraf dan sudah terlalu besar,bisa diibaratkan hubungan persaingan langsung mereka seperti dalam satu wilayah komersial dengan membawa daftar barang yang sama tapi jumlah pembeli yang terbatas,mereka melakukan aksi penjualan yang sengit...apa lagi ini waktunya mencari anggota baru"

"kau bicara apa kyung?aku nggak mengerti maksudmu?"

"keluarga mereka sama-sama punya tempat beladiri yang bersaing ketat...yah pokoknya hubungan saling membenci gitu!...oh ya!kau sudah latihan untuk ujian praktek seruling hari senin?"

"ah iya!"jawab Tao kaget karena dia memang lemah dalam memainkan alat musik.

"ujian tengah semester kali ini perlu nilai bagus untuk praktek musik. Kalo kau bolos terus bisa dapat masalah nanti"

"Aku tak bisa membunyikan seruling...gimana nih?" jawab Tao tambah panik.

.

.

.

"aku saja tak tahu sekarang ada dimana,bagaimana aku bisa mencarinya?"

Tao yang janjian dengan Kyungsoo untuk latihan seruling dirumah Minseok dihari minggu tersesat saat menuju kesana.

"dari penjelasan mu sepertinya kau sudah dekat. Lihat sekelilingmu kalo kau melihat ada tempat latihan beladiri berarti kau sudah sampai"jawab Kyungsoo disebrang telfon.

"nama tempat latihannya bisa membingungkan,kasih tahu nama lengkapnya Kyung!"terdengar suara Minseok dibelakang Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya lagi tiduran sambil makan kripik kentangnya (lagi -_- )

"gedung latihan Kemgang Palgekwon...?Sorim...?apa...?ngomong apa sih?"jawab Tao bingung saat Kyungsoo menyebutkan tempatnya.

Tut tut

Rupanya Kyungsoo sudah mematikan sambungannya saat Tao masih ingin bertanya.

"sebal!"gerutu Tao masih melanjutkan pencariannya "kata Kyungsoo tempatnya satu belokan lagi,kenapa petunjuknya hanya rumah Minseok yang juga mengelola tempat latihan yang bagus,walo aku katanya saat kelas satu pernah ikutan latihan beladiri ditempat Minseok... kan sekarang aku sudah lupa!Apa tadi namanya...Sorim Kemgang Palgekwon...apa ini ya?" Tao membaca papan nama yang bertuliskan 'Sorim Kemgang Palgekwon' yang kini ada dihadapannya.

Dengan ragu membuka pintu masuk walo tadi ditelfon Kyungsoo bilang tak apa langsung masuk karena orang tua Minseok sudah tau kalo temannya akan kesitu.

KREEEK

Terdengar deritan yang lumayan keras karena memang pintu masuknya besar.

"Woaaa tempat latihannya besar sekali!jadi Minseok tinggal ditempat seperti ini..." ucap Tao kagum melihat halaman rumah yang luas didepannya perlahan dia pun masuk keruangan latihan didalam rumah itu. "tapi dimana Minseok dan Kyungsoo?ini tempat latihannya...lalu rumahnya mana?"

Tao berjalan menelusuri ruang latihan tapi dia berhenti saat melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya ada disalah satu foto-foto yang tergantung didinding latihan itu.

"kenapa sepertinya aku kenal sekali anak-anak difoto ini..."Tao mengamati dengan serius foto didepannya dimana terlihat 2 namja kecil yang sama-sama memiliki kulit putih bersih bahkan yang satunya saking putih terlihat pucat seperti vampir,wajah keduanya dipenuhi plester sepertinya habis berkelahi,seorang yeoja kecil yang memeluk mereka dan disamping yeoja itu seorang namja kecil berkulit tan dengan pandangan dingin terlihat tak begitu berminat berfoto bersama. "ini Kai kan?"ucap Tao menggerakkan jarinya kearah namja berkulit tan itu "kok foto anak-anak ini ada ditempat latihannya Minseok...?"lagi-lagi Tao bertanya entah pada siapa.

"hei kau sedang apa?"

Tao yang kaget ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya,berbalik dan reflek mengayunkan seruling ditangannya kearah orang itu,orang dibelakang Tao yang kagetpun reflek menahan ayunan seruling Tao dengan pedang kayu yang dibawanya.

"kenapa tiba-tiba main pukul sih?"

Saat berhadap-hapan mereka baru sadar orang yang ada didepannya adalah...

"Oh Sehun...?"

"kau..Zitao?"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

_._

_anyeong Everybodi ^^ maaf kalo nunggu update an ff ini kelamaan ya (emang ada yg nunggu?),banyak typo dan bahasa yang amburadul. author masih belajar buat nih hihi jdi malu...sebenarnya mau benerin chapter2 sebelumnya yang gara-gara salah titik jadi pada hilang kata-katanya tapi belom sempet karena waktu yang mepet btw author udah kerja jadi harus bener2 ngluangin waktu buat nulis apalagi habis pulang bawaannya pengin tidur gara2 kecapean #curhat, author baru tahu setelah titik harus dikasih spasi (terima kasih buat yang udah ngasih tahu tips agar kata-katanya gk hilang lagi ^^ ) yang pada ngarep couple Tao selain Sehun maaf ya tapi ini bener2 harus Huntao.

Terima kasih buat yang udah Review author terharu banget #lebay dan juga yang ngefav,follow dan juga para Silent rider. Kedepan ngarep banget review nya lagi ...lope you pulll dah ;) see you


	10. Chapter 10

**LOVER DISCOVERY**

**Remake komik dengan judul yang sama dari**

**Lee Sang Eun**

**Cast:**

Huang Zitao/Wu Zitao(girl) -Oh Sehun

Kim minseok(girl) -kim jongin/kai

Do kyungsoo (girl) -Wu yifan/kris

Oh Baekhyun(girl) -Xi Luhan and all Exo member

**Warning:gs,typos,crack pair,gak suka gak usah baca**

**Chapter 9:ruang rahasia**

"Sehun.."

"Zitao?!"

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Kau juga sedang apa disini?"mereka saling melemparkan pertanyaan perihal keberadaan masing-masing.

"Aku setiap hari minggu melatih mental dan tubuhku disini. Sejak kecil belum pernah absen sekalipun!"Sehun menjawab lebih dulu.

"Aku datang untung berlatih seruling..."

"Apa maksudmu?kok berlatih seruling ditempat latihan beladiri?"

"Hari senin ada ujian praktek seruling dan aku janjian dengan Minseok berlatih dirumahnya,jadi aku datang kesini!"Jelas Tao.

"Minseok..?siapa dia?"

"Tempat latihan ini punya Minseok dan kami akan bertemu disini!" jawab Tao yakin bahwa tempat yang didatanginya adalah benar rumah Minseok dengan mengacung-ngacungkan serulingnya ditembok,tapi tak sengaja Tao malah menyenggol susunan pedang yang ditata rapi menempel dirak persis dibelakangnya dan membuat pedang-pedang itu jatuh berantakan.

GEDUBRAAAAK

"Rusak tuh rusak...kau tak bisa tenang sedikit ya kalo bicara" Sehun berjongkok memunguti pedang yang tadi Tao jatuhkan,"Minseok atau siapapun yang tadi kau sebutkan tadi,dia tidak tinggal disini!yang tinggal disini hanya ada 3 orang yaitu tuan Xi Tian Kuo,yonya Xi dan anaknya,Xi Luhan!minggir aku mau naruh ini lagi"Sehun bangun sambil membopong pedang-pedang membawanya untuk ditempatkan ditempat semula.

"Eeh...?tapi Minseok bilang Sorim Kemgang Palgekwon itu tempatnya!"Tao masih ragu dengan pernyataan Sehun,Tao yang ikut membenahi kekacauan yang ditimbulkannya menyingkir memberi jalan untuk Sehun dengan berjalan mundur saat itu pedang panjang yang ada dibahunya tanpa sadar mendorong tempat rak dan tiba-tiba dinding dibelakang berputar seperti pintu yang terbuka otomtis.

"Apa ini.."tanya Sehun tertegun karena tak pernah tau ada hal seperti itu semenjak dia ada disitu.

"dindingnya berlubang!"jawab Tao yang juga belum mengerti apa yang ada dihadapannya.

"Ini seperti pintu rahasia ya?apa Ayah Luhan menyembunyikan harta karun atau punya tempat rahasia?"ucap Sehun penasaran.

"Hei!kita taruh barang ini dulu,tanganku keram"Tao mulai merasa keberatan membopong pedang-pedang yang tak bisa dikatakan ringan itu.

"Kau tak ingin tahu?mungkin saja ada sesuatu yang hebat dibalik ini!"

"Tak pernah tak ingin tahu..."balas Tao menyunggingkan senyum kucingnya pada Sehun.

Mereka berdua masuk kepintu rahasia itu menggeletakkan sembarang pedang-pedang itu dilantai tapi saat mereka sudah mulai melangkah Tao yang tadi yakin ikut tiba-tiba mulai khawatir melihat lorong misterius didepannya gelap.

"Masih belum terlambat,Oh Sehun ayo kita keluar saja. Disini gelap sekali"

KRRIIIK

CEKLEK

mereka dikagetkan pintu rahasia itu tertutup tiba-tiba dan membuat ruangan itu gelap gulita tanpa penerangan sama sekali.

"AAAAAAAAA"terisk Tao kaget.

"Hei jangan teriak-teriak"

"Pintunya tertutup!bagaimana ini?!"

"Diam dulu aku juga bingung!"

Tao semakin merapat pada Sehun takut ada sesuatu yang mengerikan didepan,kejutan tak berhenti karena tiba-tiba juga lantai kayu yang mereka pijak runtuh membuat mereka jatuh lebih dalam kebawah.

"UWAAAAAAA"

.

.

.

.

"Zitao kok belum datang-datang sih?pdahal aku sudah mempersiapkan untuk memberitahu cara khusus meniup seruling dengan pernapasan perut!"ucap Minseok menggerutu.

"Mau menjemput dia diluar?mungkin dia berkeliaran digang sekitar sini?"usul Kyungsoo.

"Aneh,padahal tulisannya besar-besar. Masa tidak ketemu?apa karena Amnesia kepandaiannya juga ikut merosot ya?"

"Bisa jadi dia salah masuk ketempat latihan milik keluarga Luhan?nama tempatnya hampir sama!"jelas Kyungsoo yang memang nama tempat beladiri milik Minseok dan Luhan hampir sama atau malah sama,_Kwanim Sorim Kemgang Palgaekwon _itu milik keluarga Minseok dan _Sorim Kemgang Palgaekwon _itu milik keluarga Luhan. Beda _Kwanim_ doang kan -_- beda dengan punya Luhan yang punya halaman latihan luar dan dalam yang luas,punya Minseok itu berada didalam gedung saja karena memang Minseok tinggal disebuah ruko tapi cukup untuk dijadikan tempat latihan.

"Masa?!tempat ini kan langsung kelihatan dari jalan jadi takkan mungkin Zitao masuk ketempat yang ada didalam gang?"

"Mau coba ditelpon lagi?"tanya Kyungsoo minta persetujuan.

"terserah"

.

.

Luhan yang sudah rapi memakai pakaian Seragam tempat latihannya kesal saat masuk ketempat latihan melihat pedang-pedang koleksi Ayahnya yang biasanya rapi tapi malah pada tergelatak dilantai.

"Apa ini?siapa yang sudah mengacau disini?"saat merapikan pedang-pedang Ayahnya dia melihat pedang kayu milik Sehun terselip diantara pedang lainnya langsung tahu anak itulah dalang kekacauan itu.

"Sehun sudah datang,anak itu membrantakkan tempat terus kabur. Pedang kayunya masih disini,pergi kemana dia?"gerutu Luhan berhenti saat mendengar suara ringtone telp masuk,mulai mencari dari mana asalnya.

"Apa ini milik Sehun?...nomor peneponnya tak ada...jawab tidak ya?" setelah menimbang-nimbang akhirnya Luhan mengangkat telfon itu.

"Halo..?"

"_Ng?!suara namja?!"_

"Siapa ya?" 'sepertinya pernah dengar suara orang ini' gumam Luhan saat mendengar jawaban dari seberang.

"_Kau siapa?ini kan ponsel Zitao" _

"Zitao?!bukannya ini punya Sehun?"

"_Bicara apa kamu?ini siapa?kau apakan Zitao?" _Minseok mulai emosi mendengar yang telfon malahbalik bertanya_. 'Ada apa?apa yang terjadi dengan Zitao' _tanya Kyungsoo penasaran dan masih bisaLuhan dengar disebrang_.._

"Tunggu...suara ini...kau,ya..."Luhan mulai menebak siapa orang yang bicara dengan dirinya diseberang telfon_._

"_kau!"_Minseok pun mulai sadar dengan siapa juga dia bicara_._

"Kim Minseok_/Xi Luhan" _tebak mereka benar.

.

.

BRAAAK

Minseok mumbuka kamarnya kasar dan keluar dengan kemarahan yang tinggi.

"Zitao benar-benar payah!bisa-bisanya kesasar ke tempat Xi(alan) itu"

"Apa kata Luhan?apa dia akan melepaskan Zitao?"tanya Kyungsoo yang mengikuti Minseok cepat-cepat turun tangga berencana langsung menghadapi Luhan ditempatnya.

"Anak itu menyandra Zitao untuk membuat kita kesal,pasti itu!"

"Tapi untuk apa dia menyandra Zitao,reaksimu terlalu berlebihan Min"

Minseok yang jalan tergesa-gesa tak melihat Ayahnya yang muncul tiba-tiba ditikungan dan terjadilah tubrukan yang tak bisa terelakkan.

"Aww"Minseok mengusap-usap hidung mancungnya yang menjadi korbang tabrakan itu,"Appa!"

"Kenapa kaliam berlarian dalam rumah?" tanya Tuan Kim.

"Appa,aku buru-buru aku keluar sebentar ya!" Seru Minseok meminta ijin tanpa menghentikan larinya.

"Permisi Ahjusi!" sapa Kyungsoo pada Appa Minseok dan ikut berlari.

"Kalian akan keluar!Appa ingin titip sesuatu..."

"Ya?" Minseok langsung berhenti dan berbalik lagi kearah Ayahnya,Miseok seorang anak yang berbakti pada Orang tuanya btw :3

"Tolong sebarkan ini diluar!"Ayah Minseok menyerahkan setumpuk koran kepada Minseok yang disambut keheranan pada Minseok.

"Ini apa Appa?!"

"si Xi menyebalkan!dia memasukkan iklan tempat latihannya didalam koran,ini jelas menantang tempat latihan kita!ini adalah perang,kita tak bisa hanya diam saja. Kita harus sebarkan juga satu demi satu!keluar lalu bagikan ini satu persatu pada setiap orang yang lewat jangan sampai terlewat,Kyungsoo juga!mumpung disini bantu Minseok ya"

.

.

"Sebal!disaat genting malah disuruh Appa mengerjakan hal yang menyebalkan juga!"Minseok masih saja menggerutu pada Ayahnya yang menyuruh memprosikan tempat beladirinya tak tahu apa Minseok punya masalah genting,yah dasarnya patuh walau menggerutu toh dia tetap melaksanakannya tak lupa juga dia memakai seragam hitam khas tempat beladirinya.

"menyebalkan!aku juga kena"gerutu Kyungsoo.

"kita bagikan secepatnya sambil menuju kerumah Xi Luhan,toh Ayahku tak melihat lempar saja asal kehalaman rumah orang yang kau lewati biar cepat habis"kata Minseok tanpa menurunkan kecepatan berlarinya ingin cepat-cepat membuat perhitungan dengan Luhan.

.

.

.

"Aduh,kepalaku~" Sehun bangun dari pingsan karena terjatuh dari jebakan yang dibuat dilantai atas tadi.

Mencoba menyesuaikan penglihatannya dikegelapan ruang bawah tanah Sehun terkejut melihat samar-samar Zitao dihadapannya diam tak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Zitao..."Sehun mencoba menepuk lengan Tao, "hei...kau belum mati,kan..."tak ada reaksi,dia mulai mengguncang-guncang bahu Tao, "woi!hei!" Sehun menaruh kepala Tao kepangkuannya.

"Zitao,buka matamu!kau tidak mati betulan kan,kau masih muda jadi jangan mati dulu,hei!Zitao,buka matamu,ayo bangun!bagaimana ini...kalau kau mati disini aku bisa disangka pelaku pembunuhan,nih!Hei!jangan mati dan meninggalkan aku sendiri ditempat ini,ZITAOOO!"teriak Sehun frustasi dan masih memanggku Tao.

ZZZzzzz

Sehun terdiam saat mendengar suara khas orang tidur dari mulut Zitao saat mendekapnya. Dan dengan tidak elitnya dia mendorong Tao dari pangkuannya, "Bangun kau,dasar Yeoja sialan!"

Buuk

"Aduuuuh"keluh Tao kesakitan karena badannya menghantam lantai,"Sudah pagi ya?jam berapa?jam berapa ini,aku tidak boleh telat"ternyata belum sepenuhnya sadar dan mengira dia jatuh kelantai dari ranjang kamarnya. "Sehun!sedang apa kau dikamarku?"tertegun melihat Sehun dihadapannya. "Kau tidak mengapa-apa kan ku kan?!"

"Kau..."

"Ng...?"

"BISA-BISANYA TERTIDUR DALAM KEADAAN SEPERTI INI,KU KIRA KAU MATI SUNGGUHAN,DASAR MENYEBALKAN!"

"Ah iya!kita jatuh dari sana ya!"kata Tao mulai sadar saat melihat lubang yang ada diatasnya.

"Disini gelap sekali,ayo kita cari jalan keluarnya"

Byarrr,,,tiba-tiba ada cahaya terang yang menerangi mereka.

"Disini ada saklar lampunya,pantas gelap saklarnya saja off kok!"kata Tao yang membuat Sehun cengo,ternyata ruangannya adalah ruangan biasa tak seperti yang Sehun lihat diTV yang penuh misteri dan jebakan.

"Yasudah kita hubungi orang lain untuk menolong kita,tasku ku tinggal dimobil jadi aku tidak bawa HP sekarang,kau bawa HP kan?"

"Tentu saja,aku baru dibelikan kakakku HP dengan kamera terbaru!"Tao merogoh kantong jaketnya,tak ketemu dia juga mencari didalam tasnya, "Eeeh?tadi ada,aneh?"

"Tidak ada?jangan-jangan kau tidak punya tapi pura-pura punya!"sindir Sehun, "ck,keluarga Xi mencurigakan. Untuk apa membuat ruangan seperti ini,seperti gudang harta karun saja atau...ini ruang rahasia untuk percobaan manusia dan tempat ini dijadikan tempat untuk membuang mayat-mayat?!"gumam Sehun yang mulai bertanya-tanya untuk apa sebenarnya ruang rahasia yang ada ditempat beladiri ini. "hei Zitao!ayo cepat pergi dari sini!eh Tao?"Sehun kembali dibuat terkejut Zitao yang tadnya ada dibelakangnya tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Apa Tao dibawa orang misterius,kemana dia?"tanya Sehun yang entah kepada siapa.

"Sehun!"

"Huaaaa...kau mengagetkan saja,kemana saja kau?!"Sehun terkejut karena Tao muncul dari lubang tembok pembatas yang terbuat dari kayu disebelahnya.

"jangan seterkejut itu,aku menemukan lorong lagi mungkin nanti kita akan menemukan hal-hal tak terduka lagi. Aku baru tahu ternyata kau lebih penakut dari yang kukira"

"Si...siapa yang penakut?ka...kalau pergi bilang-bilang dong"

"Keringatmu banyak sekali,ini bersihkan wajahmu"Tao menyodorkan saputangan daridalam tasnya untuk Sehun yang memang saat ini dia mengeluarkan banyak sekali keringat entah karena dia kepanasan atau ketakutan. "kita keluar dari lubang yang baru ku temukan tadi"

"Sebelum kita jatuh kesini,kau teriak-teriak histeris tidak karuan,lalu kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba jadi bersemangat gitu?"

"ya...sepertinya ini menarik,aku suka tantangan!"

'apa ini sifat aslinya ya sebelum hilang ingatan,suka hal-hal yang berbahaya'fikir Sehun.

"Aku akan menolongmu kalau ada sesuatu terjadi,jadi ikuti aku!"Sehun yang mendengar pernyataan tulus Tao tidak senang malah terhina,Sehun yang sebal menaruh kedua tangannya dikedua pipi Tao lalu mencubitnya.

"KAU MEREMEHKANKU,KAU PIKIR KAU SIAPA. KATA SIAPA AKU MEMBUTUHKAN PERTOLONGANMU,AKU BUKAN NAMJA LEMAH. KAU TAHU?CAMKAN ITU" marah Sehun lalu melepaskan cubitan gemas dan marah pada yeoja sok kuat didepannya itu.

"Sa...kit"Tao mengelus bekas cubitan Sehun dipipinya yang sudah pasti merah karena saking kuatnya Sehun menariknya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Miannnn para reader yang nunggu ff ini...kemaren komputernya erorr huhuhu T.T buat ngobatin aku ketik cepet nih tp sori kalo kependekan,see u next chap jangan lupa review,Thanks.


	11. Chapter 11

**LOVER DISCOVERY**

**Remake komik dengan judul yang sama dari**

**Lee Sang Eun**

**Cast:**

Huang Zitao/Wu Zitao(girl) -Oh Sehun

Kim minseok(girl) -kim jongin/kai

Do kyungsoo (girl) -Wu yifan/kris

Oh Baekhyun(girl) -Xi Luhan and all Exo member

**Warning:gs,typos,crack pair,gak suka gak usah baca**

**Chapter 10**

BRAAAK!

"XI LUHAN!DIMANA KAU?AYO KELUAR!"

Terdengar pintu yang dibuka kasar dari luar dan suara seorang yeoja yang berteriak memanggil sipenghuni sebuah rumah latihan beladiri.

"Ngapain aku keluar...kau sudah didalam kan!"seseorang yang bernama Xi Luhan menjawab malas yeoja yang sedang menggangu acara bersih-bersihnya. Ya,terhubung belum ada satupun anggota beladiri yang datang Luhan yang melihat lantai latihan kotor pun berinisiatif mengepel walau sudah berpakaian seragam beladiri rapi karena memang dirumahnya tak mempunyai maid jadi semua anggota keluarga diwajibkan bersih-bersih sendiri.

"CEPAT LEPASKAN ZITAO!MENCULIK ORANG DENGAN KASAR,APA BEGITU KELAKUAN MANUSIA HA?!"

"Nih,bawa ini!" ucap Luhan dengan menyodorkan hp milik Zitao.

"BUKAN HP NYA!CEPAT LEPASKAN ZITAO SEKARANG JUGA"

"Min,kau tak bisa pelan sedikit ya?telingaku sakit,lagipula belum tentu Luhan yang menculik kan" ucap Kyungsoo yang daritadi bersama Minseok .

"Aku tidak tahu dimana Zitao. Waktu aku datang,hanya hp nya yang tertinggal disitu!"

"Memangnya omongan itu bisa dipercaya?Zitao dalam perjalanan kerumahku sebelum salah masuk kesini dan menghilang. Lagipula ada yang kau inginkan dariku dan Zitao,kan?" ujar Minseok dengan pandangan nyalang kearah Luhan, "jadi...KAULAH PENJAHATNYA!"

'_anak ini dari dulu suka seenaknya_'batin Luhan pasrah karena memang dia sangat paham bagaimana sifat Minseok yang suka mengatakan hal seenaknya tanpa berfikir dulu,tak pernah berubah bahkan kesalah pahaman di masa kecil mereka tak terselesaikan sampai sekarang hanya karena sifat Minseok yang egois dan kekanakan. Luhan yang paham sifat teman sedari kecilnya menuduhnya hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kita bertarung!menang atau kalah!HIAAAAAT!"Minseok yang tiba-tiba mengarahkan pukulan kearah Luhan,membuat Luhan sempat terkejut tapi dengan gesit dia bisa menghindarinya bahkan tendangan maut Minseok tak ada apa-apanya untuk seorang seperti Luhan yang sudah memegang sabuk hitam dan menjadi pelatih ditempat latihannya.

'_anak ini,aku sudah capek-capek mengepel malah masuk pakai sepatu_' gumam Luhan sambil menghindari serangan saat melihat jejak-jejak sepatu Minseok membekas dilantai yang baru tadi ia pel.

"Woi,jurus dasar saja tidak bisa"

"Diam!aku tidak mau mendengar omongan dari namja sepertimu!hosh hosh"Minseok berhenti sejenak karena lelah mengejar sambil mengeluarkan jurus-jurusnya tapi tak ada satupun yang berhasil mengenai Luhan. "baiklah!hari ini kita tuntaskan persaingan antara tempat latihanmu dan tempat latihanku!pihak mana yang pantas menyandang Kemgang Palgekwon sejati!"

"Apa kau tak minat membicarakan hal lain..."Luhan mencoba berbicara tentang hal lain tapi belum selesai bicara Minseok kembali mengejarnya.

"Ya!bukannya kita kesini untuk mencari Zitao,kenapa pembicaraannya jadi melenceng begini" ucap Kyungsoo emosi tapi itu tak digubris oleh Minseok karena dia lebih berkonsentrasi mengalahkan Luhan dan melupakan tujuan utama mereka.

"Kau mau kabur terus?!ayo hadapi aku kalo kau memang jantan!" Minseok mencoba memanas-manasi Luhan dengan ucapannya agar Luhan mau bertarung dengannya.

"Aku tidak mau memukul yeoja!"

"Sekarang kau nyuekin aku gara-gara aku yeoja?!diam disitu!biar aku yang memukulmu!"

"Capek nih. Udahan yuk!" Luhan yang mulai lelah main kejar-kejaran berputar-putar ditempat latihannya tiba-tiba berhenti tepat dipinggir dinding yang terbuat dari bambu sebagai pembatas dengan ruangan lainnya. Tapi bukannya ikut berhenti Minseok malah mengarahkan tinjunya kearah wajah Luhan,Luhan sontak kaget dan mundur tanpa sengaja malah merusak temboknya sampai jebol...

BRRRAAAK

.

.

Sementara itu dilain ruangan dirumah Luhan...

Sehun dan Zitao berjalan menelesuri lorong yang gelap gulita,

"Kenapa saklar lampunya tak ada lagi,disini gelap sekali bagaimana kalo ada sesuatu hal yang berbahaya terjadi,aku akan membuat perhitungan dengan Luhan jika kita berhasil keluar dari ruangan laknat ini"Sehun terus mengomel dibelakang Zitao,yah walaupun bilang berani tapi nyatanya dia lebih memilih berjalan dibelakang Zitao,agar bisa melindungi kalo-kalo ada serangan dari belakang katanya.

KREK

Cuiiit suara lengkingan kesakitan tikus terdengar saat Sehut menginjak sesuatu.

"Suara apa itu?"

Cit cit cit

"Tikus!Zitao!Zitao! tendang tikus itu,jangan biarkan mereka mendekati ku!" Sehun menarik-narik kaos Zitao memaksa nya mengusir hewan pengerat itu.

"Bilang jangan meremehkan tapi dengan tikus saja takut"ucap Zitao menyindir Sehun yang tadi sok berani.

"ini bukan rasa takut,tapi rasa tidak suka!antara rasa takut dan benci itu harus dibedakan dengan jelas!kau menghindari kotoran karena takut?...karena jijik,kan" bela Sehun yang sebenarnya memang takut. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan tapi tiba-tiba saat tangan Sehun menggapai-gapai dinding tangan menyentuh batako yang bergerak dan membawa mereka kesuatu ruangan yang berbeda lagi.

Ruangan yang ada banyak jebakan didalamnya mulai dari datangnya panah yang tiba-tiba terlempar kearah mereka,bola besar yang menggelundung dilorong ,jebakan dilantai yang ternyata berlubang,besi tajam berbentuk setengah lingkaran yang berayun-ayun juga suriken yang melayang kearah mereka. Tapi semua itu berhasil mereka lalui walo dengan susah payah.

"Hei,kau terluka"

"eh?" Zitao menoleh ke arah Sehun

"Lenganmu"

Tao meneliti luka yang ditunjuk Sehun,"bajuku sobek,padahal belum lama dibelikan Oppa"ucap Tao sedih.

"Sini kulihat!"Sehun menarik Tao duduk disampingnya lalu mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan mengikatnya dilengan Tao yang terluka. "Diikat dulu dengan ini,nanti diobati kalau sudah keluar!"

"Ini kan saputangan yang tadi aku berikan untuk menyeka keringatmu?" Ucap Tao sebal padahal dia sudah senang Sehun perhatian padanya tapi nyatanya dia tak mau rugi.

"Kaupikir aku harus menyobek bajuku untuk itu?!ini baju mahal tahu"ucap Sehun tak kalah sebal, "enak saja"

"Lihat saja jika kita tidak menemukan harta karun atau hal berharga lainnya yang setimpal dengan penderitaan kita disini sampai membahayakan nyawa akan aku cincang si Luhan itu"kata Sehun sambil mengepalkan tanggannya.

"Sehun,lihat ini!disini ada celah!aku bisa merasakan angin bertiup diantara tembok ini!ayo kita dorong"

"Tapi kalo ada bom yang meledak bagaimana?"jawab Sehun paranoid takut ada jebakan yang lebih berbahaya lagi.

"Didalamnya seperti ada ruang kosong,lebih baik daripada tidak melakukan apa-apa kan?ayo kita coba"

Mereka pun bersama-sama mendorong tembok itu.

TEK!

TEK!

TEK!

KLIK!

KLIK!

TEK!

Terdengar seperti gerigi yang bergerak dan benar saja tembok itu terbuka seperti pintu yang memang digerakkan dengan sistem gerigi yang berputar saling membuka kunci. Dihadapan mereka terdapat peti seperti yang mereka biasa lihat diTv yang biasanya berisi emas tapi setelah dibuka yang ada didalam situ adalah...

"Apa itu?"

"Jadi gara-gara buku satu ini pakai semua jebakan itu?tapi sepertinya buku ini sudah tua sekali...aku tak pandai baca tulisan China"jawab Tao yang sedang memegang buku kuno yang diambil dari dalam brangkas tadi. (btw ini buku rahasia yang memang dari dulu dicari keluarga Luhan yang bahkan belum pernah ditemukan sampai sekarang,mereka tak pernah tahu buku itu ternyata ada dirumah mereka sendiri. Dan buku itulah yang nantinya mempersatukan keluarga Luhan dan Minseok dimasa depan ^^ )

"Jadi karena buku satu biji ini kita harus mempertaruhkan nyawa haaa..."ucap Sehun mulai terbakar emosi. "Tempat ini akan kuhancurkan!"entah darimana Sehun mendapatkan kapak.

"Se...sehun"

.

.

Disaat yang sama ditempat biasanya orang tua Luhan bersantai...

"Hari ini cuacanya begitu cerah,udara musim bunga sudah mulai terasa...dan teh yang kau buat selalu enak rasanya!"

"ah,kau bisa saja yeobo"

Kemesraan orang tua Luhan harus terganggu,

Duk Duk Duk

Kreek

"Ini perasaanku saja atau memang rumah kita bergetar?"

"i..iya,apa ada gempa bumi?"

Aksi kejar-kejaran Lu-Min baru berhenti saat mereka berdua menghancurkan tembok bambu yang ternyata jebol kearah dimana orang tua Luhan berada,dan Hun-Tao,mereka terjatuh dari atas plafon karena kegaduhan Sehun membuat jebol lantai kayu yang ternyata tepat diatas ruang santai keluarga Luhan.

Melihat rumahnya yang porak poranda membuat Ayah Luhan naik pitam.

"APA YANG KALIAN PERBUAT DENGAN RUMAHKUUUU!"

.

.

.

Luhan membaca sebuah buku duduk ditanah bersandarkan tembok ditaman belakang sekolah sambil merokok_lagi-lagi Luhan merokok sambil sembunyi-sembunyi_harus terus terganggu dengan datangnya permen lolipop tepat didepan mukanya yang diikatkan kesebuah tali,Luhan yang awalnya cuek lama-lama jengah juga dengan lolipop yang sengaja digoyang-goyangkan didepan wajahnya seakan dirinya Ikan yang diberi umpan tapi saat akan menarik lolipop itu benda itu tak bisa ia tangkap malah dimainkan kekanan dan kekiri membuat Luhan naik pitam karena merasa dipermainkan.

"SIAPA YANG BERANI BERMAIN-MAIN DENGANKU,SUDAH BOSAN HIDUP HAH!" Luhan bangun dan menarik lolipop itu dan muncullah Sehun dibalik jendela yang ada dibelakang Luhan dengan memegang sebatang kayu yang diberi tali dan mengikat lolipop diujung tali seperti alat untuk memancing,ya Sehun berhasil memancing,memancing amarah Luhan.

"Hoi!ayo belajar yang rajin untuk ujian"Sehun meledek Luhan yang tadi sedang membaca buku.

"OH SEHUN!BERANINYA KAU!KALAU TAK ADA KERJAAN SANA PERGI KE KELAS DAN TIDUR SAJA!"ucap Luhan marah tapi tak dihiraukan oleh Sehun.

"Kenapa mukamu?"tanya Sehun saat melihat seluruh muka Luhan penuh plester dan luka lebam dimana-mana.

"Orang tua ku mempertahankan rumah itu walau ada orang yang berniat membeli dengan harga tinggi sekalipun karena itu rumah yang diturunkan secara turun temurun oleh kakek buyutku,tempat latihan yang bertahan lama malah tiba-tiba hancur berantakan. Tentu saja aku diberi pelajaran oleh Ayahku!padahal kau juga dalang semua ini,kau yang membuat lubang diatap kan?"

"iya iya,aku tahu ayahmu pasti marah tapi tak kusangka kau akan dihukum sampai babak belur seperti itu,hahaha...jadi sudah kusiapkan ganti ruginya" Sehun menertawakan Luhan tapi sebelum Luhan marah lagi dia menyodorkan amplop coklat kepadanya,"ini seluruh biaya perbaikan,sudah dihitung secara tepat!"

"Punya hati nurani juga kau Oh Sehun..."saat membuka isi amplop betapa terkejutnya Luhan karena hanya koin 100 peraklah yang dia temukan.

"Waktu aku ditempat latihanmu aku mendapatkan banyak kejadian bahkan sampai membahayakan jiwa...jadi aku juga sudah hitung berapa uang ganti rugi untuk hal itu. Karena kita teman selama ini maka kerugian mental tidak aku hitung!jadi kau harus berterima kasih padaku"jelas Sehun detail pada Luhan.

"DASAR MENYEBALKAN!AKAN KUPUKUL KAU SEKARANG JUGA DAN BESOK PAGI KUPASTIKAN KAU JADI SARAPANKU"Luhan benar-benar naik pitam tapi saat dia akan meraih Sehun diseberang jendela yang ada didepannya datang Chen dan Lay dihadapannya menghalangi. Chen dan Lay benar-benar gesit melindungi Sehun.

"Ah tidak apa-apa Chen-Lay minggirlah,sudah lama aku tidak berkelahi. Mungkin dengan sebuah pukulan dariku hatinya bisa tenang"ucap Sehun sangat percaya diri menantang Luhan berkelahi.

"Ta..tapi Sehun"

"Sehun kami tidak bisa diam saja melihatmu terluka"Chen dan Lay mulai khawatir saat melihat Sehun mendekati Luhan,mereka tahu Sehun tidak ada apa-apanya bila berhadapan dengan Luhan walau mereka seumuran tapi kemampuan Luhan sangat jauh diatas Sehun.

.

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
